I cursed your name
by Takerslove
Summary: Leila, the dark beauty, is the new blood and everyone is wanting to work with her. She brings a new exciting breath of air to the company. But when the time comes that she has to work with Mark things get too awkward to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

"So I suppose you want to ask me why I cursed your name and I could list the reasons, but I realized a long time ago that I am still in love with you and I can not fight it anymore."

-

Leila's pushed her brown hair out of her face. It was curly and laid down to the center of her back. She wore black little booty shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Vince walked alongside her small frame talking as the two of them walked down the hallway to the meeting area for tonight. He held the door open as he called for attention. Leila stood next to the door as she watched him.

"Hello everyone, let me get your attention and we can finish this quickly" Vince started. "First we need to welcome new to the roaster Leila" He pointed over to her and she took a step forward an waved. She was excited and also felt major pressure to produce the numbers that Vince was expecting. "Now, let's get on with what is happening and with who," He said and continued on the 8 matches tonight along with interviews and who should be showing up where. "Great work everyone now let's have a safe night."

Vince dismissed the group and walked over to Leila wrapping his arm around her. She stood about 5 foot 1 pretty short compared to other women an definitely compared to a lot of the men. " I have high hopes for you Leila. I know you will not let me down" He said to her and some of the women wrestlers came around her. "Girls take good care of her" Vince gave orders disappeared into the crowd of wrestlers.

"Hi Lelia, my name is Stacey and this is Lita, Trish, Chyna, and Lillian." The bubbly blonde introduced the small group of women. "Come with us we will show you around and introduce you to some of the guys"

"Oh yes, the guys' something that you will enjoy the most here. We are outnumbered a lot" Trish said and rolled her eyes "It will be hard to take you seriously here if you just want to stick to the ring. You will need to show some skin."

"That is not a problem," Leila said "I am being told for a bit I am going to be an X-factor in the back before come out to the ring"

"Hm, sounds like you will get a name fast," Lita said and opened a door to the girls' locker room.

The girls started to show her around and then would get pulled away from the group for one reason or another. Stacey and Leila walked into the cafeteria to get some food. It was moderately filled with people. The two got their food and walked over to one of the tables and took a seat. They chatted among the two of them and of course become loud at times which got everyone's attention.

"Looks like the Leila is fitting right in," Glen said to Mark who just shook his head

"Sounds like another problem"

"Mark you did not even show up to the meeting. Look she is right over there... Do you honestly believe that little thing is going to be trouble."

Mark looked over at the girls and his mouth dropped open a bit. He knew Leila it has been years since he last seen her. "She is more trouble then you know" Mark snarled back at him

"Mark you are giving her too much credit before she shows if she will even stay here," Glen said and the two finished their food and started to walk through the cafeteria. Stacey caught the two of them as they walked. She reached up and touched Glen's hand.

"Hey Glen, Did you and Mark meet Leila?"

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Leila," Glen said shook her hand and she smiled

"Nice to meet you as well" She turned on her charm. Mark looked at her and their eyes meet. She smiled and put her hand out to shake his and he just nodded and did not say a word. She placed her hand down and continued to smile.

"Don't read into my big friends' rudeness." Glen said "Welcome aboard"

Edge and Christian stood in the hallway as they started to cut a promo camera rolling as they spoke right in front of the locker room door. Leila and Vince were in the room. Lelia clung to a jacket that barely covered her breast as she Vince continued to talk to her.

"Show a little not too much and make sure you interrupt the interview enough even excuse your self so that camera gets a look"

"I got it," She said as she ran her hands through her hair once more pulling a few curls to the front of her face as she checked her self in the mirror one more time. Vince stood at the door listening to the promo starting and he pointed to Leila. She ran out into the promo and looked at the two guys along with the interviewer as she breast showed her nipples covered and she blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I am sorry," She said innocently as she then walked past the frame and which made everyone look at each other like what did they just see.

"Leila?" Jr announced to the world

"Oh, my I am liking Leila for sure," The King said with a drooling note as he requested playback for the audience as the commentators continued to chat away.

"Very nice you did great!" Vince said as he walked out of the dressing room. "This will for sure get a good pop"

"Are you really naked under there?" Christian asked as he walked over to her.

"Well yeah," She said and turned around to show there were no bra straps just bareback. "I am not the type that is afraid to get a little dirty" She giggled as she bounced down the hallway.

She walked into the bathroom and put on the coat. It barely covered her breast, but it was just temporary until she got back to the dressing room. She came back out and continued to walk down the hallway to the dressing room and see Mark and Glen leaning against the one monitor. They were watching the replay for the third or fourth time. She walks over to them.

"It was good right... just look at the pop," She said and Glen turned towards her.

"Very nice congratulations," He said and noticed she just wore the jacket. He hit Mark in the arm wanting him to turn around.

"You are doing it all wrong. Cheap pop" He grunted and walked away. Leila rolled her eye and continued to talk to Glen a bit more. He invited to join the whole group to a club the company normally took over after a show.

-

Leila wore small jean shorts and a cream off the shoulder crop top. Her curly brown hair down flowing against her back. She leaned up against the bar as she waited for her drink. She looked like the girl next door. She was smiled and flirted as she looked up and down several of the men sitting at the bar.

"Here you go," The bartender said and put her drink down.

"Thank you," She said and took her drink over the loud music to the dance floor. She meets up with the other girls that she already knew and they danced as she drank her drink enjoying the music. The girls bumping up against one another as they danced.

Mark and Glen sat at a table enjoying a few beers as Mark watched Leila dance. He knew Leila very well and ever since she came into his WWE world the place could not stop buzzing about her.

"She has been looking at you all night" Glen and Mark took another drink of his beer

"Nah," He said and turned away from the girls.

"Just admit it she is one fine piece," Glen said and continue to talk to Mark who was now ignoring him.

"Girl you could have any man in here... how come you just won't pick one?" Stacey said and spun around gently rubbing against her.

"Nah, I never have the luck," Leila said and took another sip of her drink and held it up in the air.

"I need some... it been a while" Stacey leaned in and whispered to Leila. Leila nodded her head and Stacey was gone into the club to find her man for the night. Leila dances with the other girls as she continued to look over at Mark and Glen's way. She wanted to get his eyes. She wanted to see that he was staring at her and watching her every move. Mark finished his beer and then tapped Glen on the arm and walked out of the club.

-

Leila walked into her hotel room and stripped off her clothes. She walked around the room naked as she got her things ready for a shower. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was close to midnight. She turns off the light and took her phone out. She scrolled through her pictures as she remembered and she stopped at a picture of two people.

"I will never do that again," She said to her self again and turned off her phone and placed it on the nightstand.

-

Stacey stood next to Leila as they watched people fill the room. "How was your night?" Stacey asked

"Okay, how was yours? Did you ?"

"Oh yeah, I have the luck for the one nigher... never anything more" She blushed and looked out to the sea of men.

Leila saw that Mark came into the room. He sat down in the front of the room. He did not look around or even have another wrestler sitting next to him. Leila watched him carefully. Vince came walking into the room and stood in the front of the room calling the meeting to order. "Everyone listen let's make this quick. Last night the pop from Leila, Edge, and Christian was the highest we have seen for a while. The internet is enjoying it too. Leila, I need you to give me another one" Leila nodded her head and of course she watches Mark move around in his seat.

Edge and Christian walked over to Leila and they started to talk about tonight and what they could to push the envelope even more. "What is the outlook for future shows?" Leila asked trying to figure out how far to push it.

"Hm, I am not sure about it," Edge said and looked

"How about this? One of you in the room the other one comes into the room camera following and I will be on the lap of the guy in my bra. You two can have a bit of a spat and then I can get up and kiss the other one and pull them in. At the same time that I am pulling the second guy in he can close the door."

"Dang that is hot and totally replay worth" Christian said and Leila smiled a bit as she looked around trying to see if Mark was still in the room, but he was already gone.

"So, I am going to leave it up to you guys while I go freshen it up," Leila said and bounced out of the room.

"Did you plan your cheap pop?" Mark snarled at Leila as she walked into the hallway. He leaned up against the wall with his sunglasses on.

"Hi Mark" She stopped and stood in front of him. "Yes, we did form a plan"

"Cheap pop" He repeated and it was getting under Leila's skin "You will never make it in this business"

"Well," She took a step closer and spoke softly "Wouldn't that just make you feel better. I will just be another fling" She paused and looked at Mark. Mark knew that she knew what she said made a dig him. She pushed her hair back and walked away.

Leila knocked on Edge and Christian's door she took a deep breath she blows out a lot of nerves that she had. Edge opened the door and smiled at her. "Come on in," He said and she did bouncing along the way.

"We rock paper scissor it," Christian said and Leila giggled.

"Shall I asked who won?"

"I did," Edge said as the camera crew came in along with Vince.

"Well come on let's get this show on the road," Leila said and Christian got up and headed towards the door. Edge sat down on the chair as Leila straddled his legs. Vince stood in the back of the room as he wanted to see what idea the three of them came up with but also wanted to see how this was going to turn out. "One second," She said as she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor on the side that it would be pick up by the camera. Leila wiggled around Edge's lap a bit. She could hear Edge slowly trying to catch his breath and it was a turn on. Leila leaned into Edge and started to whisper to him. She placed both hands on either side of his head.

Christian walked out of the room and the camera followed him over his shoulder. He turned into his room "What is going on here!"

"I-um" Edge said and started to try to get up out of the chair.

Leila stood up facing the camera in just a bra and little shorts. She reached out to Christian pulling him into her "You can come and join too" She playfully giggled and Christian smiled at her. The cameraman walked out of the room and Christian pushed the door close as he started to pull off his jacket.

"That looked like gold!" Vince shouted which made everyone snap back in reality. Leila smiled at the guys and reach down to grab her shirt.

"You have a great idea," Edge said as he finally started to get word to come back into his mind.

"Thanks," Leila said as she put back on her shirt. "Well, guys are you going to the after party?"

"Maybe," Christian said and looked at Edge

"Cool, maybe I will see you then" She smiled at the two with her flirty eyes and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Leila walked down the hall into the cafeteria to get some food. There was a big monitor on the screen in which people could watch the show. She noticed a few of the girls sitting there and she joined them. Mark walked into the cafeteria and sat in the back. "Your next your next" Lita cheered on for Leila The little scene played and you could hear the pop from the crowd all the way to the back. The girls cheered and gave her high fives. Mark got up in a huff as he made tons of noise in which made the girls turn and look at him.

"What got into him?" Trish said

"He is jealous!" Lita screamed as he walked out of the room.

"I don't know, Leila. Undertaker has yet to warm up to you" Stacey said

"Yeah, it is like he cursed my name since day one" Leila teased and smiled which made the girls hug each other and laugh.

Mark slammed the door on his dressing room and Glen looked up from the couch. "Dang, did you break it?"

"Don't start!" He roar and started to pace the room and push his hair back several times. Glen knew that Mark was upset and not to push to hard.

"This has to be about the scene that just played"

"You have no idea"

"Then why not just tell me instead of every time she comes on the TV you have a fit like a two-year-old" Glen said and Mark did not say a word. "Spill it!" Glen stood up and yelled at him.

"I fucking know her!"Mark screamed back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

She kissed the shadow figure slowly softly as he got on top of her. Both of them naked on the bed as they kissed and intertwined with each other. She slides her hands down to his butt and gave it a good squeeze her nails dragging along the way. He wrapped his hand around her neck giving it a bit of a squeeze as he entered her. She giggled and smiled moaning at the pleasure. He pushed her face to the side against the pillow as he started to take his pleasure out on her. He could tell she enjoyed it as much as he did. The roughness of the sex turning her on even more. He grabbed her leg and flipped her over putting her face down. He whispered something in her ear which made her moan and bite her lip. Her hands grabbed the sheets and squeeze as she has her orgasm with him following shortly after falling to the side.

Leila woke up in a sweat. She remembered that night over and over in her mind. That was a better time in her life. She looked at her phone seeing it was 3 am. She moaned and rolled over. She was tired of traveling for the last month doing her thing at each show. She provided what Vince wanted and what the people wanted to see a show, but now she wanted more by getting into the ring. Leila rolled over again her mind unable to turn off. She decided it was a good idea to go down to the hotel gym and work it off for an hour or so before trying to sleep again.

Leila took the towel and started to wipe the machine down and then her self. She wore black booty shorts and a tank top. She rubbed her head as a million thoughts ran through her head. She looked up in the mirror and seen Mark standing behind her.

"I am just leaving," She said to him and he just stared at her not moving "No need to insult me yet. It is still early ya know"

"I wasn't going too," He said as he tied his hair back.

"What is up with the change of heart?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and into a messy bun.

"I still believe you are selling cheap pops" He paused and Leila cut him off

"There it is your mouth I so miss," Leila said and rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

"Why don't we go for some breakfast and work out our issues?"

Leila smiled as she walked back towards him "I would like that. I would like your eyes to be glued on me and what I do all the time..." She leaned in and spoke softly. She turned around and walked out of the gym to her hotel room. Mark shook his head and closed his eyes. 

-

Leila sat in Vince's office as she waited for him a instructed. She started to wonder why she was sitting here and thought about Mark and how he said maybe she was not going to make it and her pops too cheap. Vince finally came in and Leila stood.

"Please sit," Vince said and she did "I called you in today because WWE is going to make a stronger "Darkside" team. You will no longer be working with Edge and Christian." He paused there was a knock on the door "Come in" he called and Leila look at the door and Mark walked in. The look on her face was displeasing. "Oh good, you are here... come in have a seat. I was just telling Leila that WWE is going to be starting a good and bad or "darkside" war within." Mark sat down next to Leila and in front of Vince. "You have always been a strong player and now you will be the leader of the darkside including The Brood now."

"What is the idea behind this?" Leila asked and looked at Vince ignoring Mark tapping his fingers against the chair of the chair.

"Well, first it shows The Undertaker as flexing his muscles that anything he wants is his." Leila rolled her eyes like Mark would want to work with her " Then the idea of having you around him and showing your talents... it will show a softer side to Undertaker." Leila laughed out loud and then covered her mouth.

"Sorry, the idea sounds great in theory, but I am pretty sure Mark does not enjoy my 'talent'" Leila said to be honest.

"Not true, I think this might be a good idea," Mark said and rubbed his chin

"You have to be out of your mind or drunk" Leila turned toward him and scowled. Mark just smiled and knew that this was going to drive her nuts. She was having fun doing her own revengeful things. He didn't want to be around her more then he had to, but at least if she was with him... he could control her stupid cheap pops.

"Leila I think this is a good idea for you to also learn from one of the best," Vince said and she took the hint.

"Yes Sir," She said and Vince continued on his plan with the two of them.

"Now you two go brainstorm some good ideas" Vince dismissed the two. The both stood up and Mark gestured to Leila that she could go first. Leila was fuming as she continued to walk out and just kept walking. She walked right out of the building and stood outside. She stood against the side of the building and took a few deep breaths. Mark followed her outside and stopped and just watched her not saying a word.

"What type of punishment is this?" Leila screamed at him

"Oh please," He said "Let's go we need to agree on some ground rules"

"Rules... I have been passed your rules for a very long time" She snarled and walked to her car and Mark placed his hand on the door. "Don't stop me Mark" She growled at him and turned her back leaning against the car. Mark searched her eyes and then finally moved his hand. She got into the car and drove away. 

-

"Wow, sounds like you are going to be in for a big test," Stacey said "Just look at it as that... a test to make you grow."

"Nah, he is jealous and since your the new 'it' girl he just wants you," Lita said as the three of them eating

"This test is going to suck. I know he is going to tone me down a lot and I am not into that" Leila said as she leaned back on the chair. Edge and Christian came walking in greeted Leila by kissing her cheeks. She giggled and the three of them started to chat about the changes and how much they were going to miss her. "This is not the end of working with you guys. The way it was explained to me is that he is just flexing his lord mussel"

"Yes, you know that Mark has a very by the rules way to do things," Christian said and Leila rolled her eyes

"I am well aware of his tendency" she sighed and pushed her hair back.

"Well, better watch out he just came in... we will catch up later" Christian kiss her cheek again and the two left. Leila spun back around to the table to the girls.

"I say take the test pass it with flying colors and show Vince you can do whatever he asks," Stacey said and Leila agreed that was the best way to do it.

"Are you guys going to the party tonight?" Leila asked as she tried to move the subject

"You know it. I need a warmer for the night" Stacey laughed at her joke

"I am going to go home. I have not been home in about a month so I am excited to get some time there" Lita said "Plus I invited Matt to come home with me"

"Really?" Leila said "You need to fill me on how that goes"

"Fingers crossed," She said with a big smile on her face and Leila smiled with her excited for new love to show its self.

Mark walked up to the table of the girls "Leila come we need to discuss tonight." Mark stood there and Leila didn't even bother to look up at him. She wanted nothing to do with his plans. "Did you hear me?"

"10-4," Leila said and the girls giggled a bit. Mark's hands turned into a fist and Leila noticed it and was waiting for his explosion.

"Now" He growled at her and walked out of the cafeteria. Leila sat with the girls a bit longer and then decided that she made Mark wait for enough.

"Now, if I go missing or dead you all know it is the Undertaker, right?" and the girls laughed at her as she got up and bounced out of the cafeteria.

"I would not play that game with Undertaker," Lita said to Stacey

"Yeah, she is playing with fire. He is not like this brother" Stacey said and the two began to talk about Lita's home.

Leila knocked on the door to Undertaker locker room. Mark opened the door and she walked in. "About time you get here," He said and closed the door. Glen was sitting in the chair and nodded his hello.

"Yeah well, the directions were not as clear as I thought" she giggled and sat on the couch. Mark rolled his eyes having to deal with her little stunts.

"Tonight I have a match. You will be my valet to the ring. You will be playful with the crowd and keep them entertained. You will be loyal and act like a good valet that I know you know how to do. Wear something dark" He gave his directions and Leila nodded her head.

"That will not give the pop that Vince is looking for"

"It is not about your cheap pop tonight. It is about showing that you changed sides and who you deal with"

"I am not a cheap pop" She mumbled

"That is exactly what you are!" He said and darted into her face and Glen got up.

"Mark, back off," Glen said and Mark didn't pay it no mind as he continued on his tongue lashing.

"Your little cheap pops will not get you the titles and the recognition that you need in this business. I will not have the cheap pops while you are with me"

"Mark back off!"

"I am not with you or your demanding fucking rules anymore!" She screamed at him "You can counting your fucking lucky stars on that and continue to..."

"Continue to what!" He screamed in her face and she turned to head away from him and looked at the floor. Glen grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"You want a loyal bitch... you got it..." She said and got up and left his locker room. She had the best plan now to show her loyalty.

"That was not cool," Glen said to Mark "I get there is history with the two of you, but dang"

"There is more than history... there is an unsettled business," He said and sat down in the chair.

Leila stood in the mirror as she enjoyed her new piece of work. She took an Undertaker shirt and cut slits down the front of it exposing her breast and bra a bit. She cut off the sleeves

and cut down the back a bit. She paired it with a short mini skirt and black and white sneakers. "You want a loyal bitch you got it" She played with her hair a bit more the curls falling against her back as she shook them. She walked over to the locker room and knocked on it.

Glen opened the door "Oh my" was the only words that he could get out as she walked in.

"It looks good right?" She beamed as she spun around.

"What is that?" Mark questioned

"My outfit," Leila said with pleasure.  
"Bend over let me see if your underwear shows" He commanded and Leila was a bit pissed off, but then spun around and did what she was told.

"I am not a fucking whore," she said and showed her bloomers. Mark snickered and Glen watched it as he was afraid another explosion was going to happen.

"We got to get going," Glen said and Leila bounced out of the locker room and Mark yelled hey and she stopped. He caught up to her and started to walk in front of her Glen alongside her. Leila was not having it. She could not wait to get out in front of the fans and put on a show. The entrance music started and Mark made his way up the steps to the back and then entered out to the rampway. Glen then pointed to Leila and he followed. Leila bounced around and cheered on the fans. The pop was big and louder as they made it down to the ring.

"Looks like Leila found what side she will be on" JR announced

"I like all the sides of Leila" King said and started to call for her to come and visit. She bounced over next to King and leaned over and kisses his cheek.

"I am sure you do"

"Oh she smells good too"

The match went on and of course, there were moments in which Undertaker needed cheering and Leila played with the fans as she made then do chants and shouted at them. She leaned up against the one barrier and fans started to scream at her and one touched her hair. She moved away and playfully scolded them. Glen walked over to her and got her attention back to the ring.

"Let her be!" A few fans started to scream and Leila, of course, played right into it and bounced around a bit. The match was over and she made sure to run up the stairs near King who comments on every movement she made enjoying each one along with the fans. She congratulated Undertaker on his win and held his hand high as she could and of course bounced which made a funny yet sexy moment.

Vince stood in the back and caught the group as they came back in. "That was nice... good planning. I need something more next week. The fans want to see this sexy side" He said and Mark nodded and then made it to his locker room. 

-

Lelia sat at the bar in the hotel. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt with a silk shirt over top along with jean shorts. She snacked on some appetizers as she drank most of her dinner. She was not happy with this arraignments. She had her first ring pop, but it was shared with a man that she could not even stand to be around. There was no way for her to open up about the past with anyone here.

"It is so cute that you thought that we had a future...But your nothing more then a fling" The voice rang out in her head and she cursed his name once more. She took another drink out of her glass.

" Leila!" She turned her head to her name and was unsure who the man was

"I am sorry, do I know you?"

"I am such a big fan," he said and took a seat next to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Why thank you," She said and the man started to chat her up. She slowed down on her drinking not wanting to be a complete waste. She ordered another appetizer and another drink. She was having a good buzz and now had a conversation to let her mind ignore what was happening.

Mark and Glen came into the restaurant next to the bar. They both ate dinner and had a beer. The noise from the bar started to get loud and to caught Mark's attention. "Who is in the bar?" He asked the waitress.

"Some Diva... she is getting all the attention and stirring up the men." She said and the music began to play as the group now got on the dance floor. Mark looked at Glen and he knew they were going to check into who was there.

Leila was out on the dance floor as she bummed and grinned against the guys. She had her glass in hand and then decided that she had enough to drink and placed it up on the bar. She walked over to the bathroom and then came back into the room and a man handed her a drink as Mark walked up to her.

" Leila, don't you think that you had enough?" Glen stood alongside him watching the two of them.

"I am not your problem here," She said and took a sip of the drink.

"Who's drink is this?" She asked and Mark put his hand out.

"Give me the drink," He said and knew what just happened.

"No, to you and your controlling ways" Her speech started to slur.

"Glen grab her!" Mark gave a command and with that Leila started to fall to the ground. Mark grabbed the glass and took it to the bar telling the bartender that someone drug the drink which would start an investigation. Glen picked up Leila in his arms and looked at her. She was peaceful almost in a sleeping way.

"Give her to me. I will put her in my room. This is the last thing I needed with her. You stay here and deal with the investigation" He said and Glen moved her to Mark's arms.

"Not a problem. I will call Vince right now" He said and Mark looked at him

"Thank you," He said and then walked into the hotel with Leila in his arms to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark sat on the chair in the small lounge area. He was beginning to wonder how much of the drug was really in the drink or if possible the drug was in several drinks. He knew Glen was going to deal with what was happening downstairs. Mark leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his head a bit. Everything that he has done in his life. He could not figure out what to do. Leila woke up in a panic as she slides up on the couch to sit. "Relax you safe"

"W-Where am I? What are you doing here?" Leila tried to get what happens straight in my mind "Oh my head, did I..."

"I wasn't me. You know I am not into that"

"You are a sick fuck " She looked at him and then looked away. She stood up and felt weak

"Just sit for a bit," Mark told her and of course she wanted to run away from him as fast as she could.

"No, I will be fine," She said to him and he just shook his head.

"How about you just do what you told for once," He said and place his arms on both of her forearms and push her to sit back down.

"From you... never more," Leila said and rubbed her head more now.

"Look can we talk while you sit here and get your head on straight?" Mark tried to bring up the subject both of them have been avoiding since she came in the WWE.

"No" She moaned and looked away at the door trying to figure out if she could just make it to the hallway she could drag herself to her room.

"Look, it is not a subject I want to talk about either. " He stopped and took a deep breath and rubbed his face almost regretting several things. "You could have been in some real danger tonight."

"Yeah well, I am fine. Thanks" She looked at him and then back at door. "Well, I better let you too it"

"Stop, you know no one is coming" He cut her off "I am sorry Leila."

"For what?" She snubbed him a bit and leaned back a bit on the couch.

"Our relationship"

Leila started to laugh at him "That is so cute that you thought that this was a relationship"

"I deserve that," He said and knew that was his response when she begged him not to break up with her. He knew that this was not going to be easy. "I was leaving for training and you know a long distance relationship is not what you wanted."

"So, you decided to break it off the way you did without asking me? How thoughtful you are."

Mark couldn't stand it anymore "Leila" She stood up he knew she was over the talking about this.

Leila turned around with tears in her eyes "I cursed your name a million ways" Her voice cracked a bit as she held back the tears the best she could "I suppose you want to ask me why I cursed your name and I could list the reasons, but I realized a long time ago that I am still in love with you and I can not fight it anymore." She looked at him and he did not say a word. She didn't give him time to think. She just walked right out of his room and down the hallway.

Mark walked down to the breakfast buffet and noticed that Leila was sitting down with the girls chatting up a storm. He sat down with Glen and he gave him an update on last night situation. Mark listed as he continued to eat.

"Your quite... what happened last night?" Glen asked and Mark sat back in the chair.

"Nothing special I got a nice tongue lashing. She really hates me" He paused " There is a lot of history between her and me."

"You keep saying that. So, why not just tell me?"

"Leila and I use to date before I even had a name for myself. It was several years and it was good there was no reason to leave her, but I was leaving for camp. I didn't want a line stuck at home while I am running around unable to call for weeks at a time. That was not fair to her, or anyone. I had a conversation with her in which I made fun of that she thought that we had a relationship when it was nothing to me but fun. It took me a long time to get over what I said and how I treated her." He took a drink "She isn't over it. Last night nothing happened between us beyond she started to cry and tell me how much she is still in love with me."

"Are you?" He asked and watched how Mark reacting

"I don't know. I don't like how she is right now, but I know she is just doing it to hurt me."

"You know that Vince is going to be put you two in a 'relationship' situations. Do you think you two should get to some common ground so at least you can deal with the situations?"

"I am not sure how I can do that. She is beyond pissed at me" Mark continued to eat and glen nodded his head.

Vince walked into the restaurant and headed straight to Mark. "Mark, There is opening this afternoon for an autograph session. I need you, Glen and Leila to go to this autograph session. Here is all the information needed. Security will be there already. It just the talent just canceled." Vince handed Mark the paperwork for it and Mark nodded and understood that he needed to now tell Leila.

"Well, it is time to start that plan to make some common ground," Glen said and Mark rolled his eyes as she took his laugh bit of drink down and walked over to Leila and the girls.

He walked over to the table and the girls were acting up and of course and Mark interrupted them. "Ladies, Leila Vince just told me that he needs Glen, you and I at an autograph session this afternoon."

"Isn't that convenient..." Leila said very dryly and looked up at him with a smile on her face and sinner look in her eyes.

"I am not making it up" He showed her the paper "You have 2 hours to get ready," He said picking up the paper and walked away.

"Well, that is not as entertaining as he normally is," Stacey said "I wonder if he finally got laid"

"Ugh, I feel sick," Leila said as she looked down at her plate.

"Just take it as a test," Trish said and tried to cheer her up.

There was a knock on the door and Leila looked at the door and then ignored it. She looked at her self in the mirror. She had on a small black mini skirt with a nice red and black corset top. She had her hair down in long curls. There was another knock on the door and then impatient started. " Leila lets go we are going to be late!" Mark screamed through the door. She grabbed a small black backpack as her purse. She put on her little wedge shoes and giggled as she as bounced in the mirror enjoying her sight. Mark knocked on the door once more. Leila opened it and he looked down at her and noticed that she wore an outfit that she uses to ware when they were together.

"Let's go," He said and she looked up at him with her dark eyes and he could remember all the times reason why he loved her so hard and so deep. Leila did not say a word just bounce down the hallway to the elevators.

The three of them sat at the autograph session Leila was first then Mark and then Glen. Leila never did an autograph session before and Mark knew he would have to correct her over and over. He also knew the way she was dressed she was going to get a lot of attention too, but that is what she wanted. The fans started to line up and of course, the fans in the front wanted to chit chat, and Leila did just that. She got up and headed over to the line as she started to chat and thank everyone for coming.

"Leila" Mark called to her and waved his hand at her to come over to him. Leila looked at him and then back at the fan she was talking too. Mark gave up on calling her again. He got up and walked over to her and grabbed her arm. " Leila comes back to sit down they are going to start soon." Leila cuddly leaned into him like she uses to back in the day and he slowly slides his hand around her shoulders. They turned their back on the fans and sat down. Leila placed her hand on his chest just like she used to and looked up at him. Glen noticed the changed and was sort of wondering what the deal was.

The fans started to come in and Leila started to sign the picture they wanted and talked to a lot of them one female finally asked: " Leila, I think it is great that you are with the Undertaker." She gushed "You two make the perfect couple" She continued.

"Aw, why thank you. I think you should tell him that" Leila said with a giggle.

"Tell me what?" Mark turned his head as he watched the fan come down to him. Leila took this time to come close to Mark and tease him some more.

" I think you and Leila make a perfect couple" She repeated it and Leila leaned down allowing him to see her exposed breast. "I do hope that your relationship works out"

"Yes Mr. Taker, how is that relationship?" Leila asked him and Glen now started in on this conversation. Mark looked down at Leila and noticed that he could see the girls.

"Well, it is just like any relationship with all types of moments," He said to the fan and thanked her for coming and sharing her insight.

As the autographs session continued people asked more and more about Leila and the Undertaker being a couple. The woman always sends best wishes and the men were more like cheering him on. There was the one fan which rune the whole event. He walked up to Leila "Wow, you are more beautiful in person than on the TV"

"Thank you" Leila gushed and continued to sign his photo.

"What made you want to date someone like him?" He asked

"Oh, why wouldn't I? He has a total package any woman would want." She said and Mark took the conversation from there.

"Hey big man" The fan fist bummed him and Mark could tell already he was going to be a problem. Mark started to sign his photo and then the question came "So, tell me does she like it rough in bed? You know is she a freak?"

"Sir, a gentleman does not kiss and tell," Mark said while Leila and Glen both took notice on what was going to happen.

"Yeah, yeah, but this conversation is between us," He said and started lean down to Mark and Glen step in and place a hand on his shoulder.

"My man, why don't you just let your imagination run wild. That is the best part the fantasy" Glen said and took his attention for the moment.

"Really? No one asked your opinion" He said to the man and Mark kept quiet and then finally stood up.

"I think it is time you move along or leave," He told him and then the man turned back around to Leila.

"She might need a man like me. You know to please her ever need" He said and make some grinding motion. Leila took a step forward almost in wanting to stand up for herself and Mark placed his arm out to keep her behind him. Mark just wiggled his finger and security turned the man around and continued to become loud and making is point heard for anyone who would listen.

The autograph session finally finished and the three of them were back in the car Mark driving and Glen in the passenger seat along with Leila in the back. Glen brought it up "So, what do you think of your first session."

"Its fine" Leila said and Mark just raised an eyebrow

"It was not fine," Mark said, "You have men googling at you the whole time and women telling me that we should are in a relationship." Glen knew that he just said that in the rudest way he could without flat out saying it.

"Yeah, well isn't it fucking painful to be remembered on a daily bases about a relationship that no longer exist?"

"Exist?" Mark paused "Good choice of words. If that is what you want to torture yourself with not letting things go and seeing what could grow"

"Grow... like your ego... your head...or maybe you're talking about your..."

"Woah, Why don't you two find some common ground to live on right now?" Glen said "You know you two are going to be made a couple even the fans can see that. Why not just try instead of insult after insult?"

"Go ahead Mark make another promise you can't keep," Leila said and looked out the window. "Can you stop the car?"

"No, we are almost there," Mark said

"Stop the car or I will jump out..." Leila threaten

"Can you just wait? We are less than 5 minutes from the hotel."

"No, because I do not want to hear you lie to me again," She said its blunt honesty. Glen and Mark both knew she meets it. Mark pulled the car over and Leila got out of the car slamming the door closed.

"Well, that did not go as well as I thought," Mark said as he watched her walk slowly down the sidewalk towards the hotel.

"You are insensitive!" Glen said and looked at him "She is hurting and she wants to know your hurt or is hurting too. You made an event that should have been a casual chat in the car to a nitpicking fight" He paused "If you can not see that then at least see that she really wants this 'fake' relationship that she has to play every day. It is every day opening a wound that she thought she closed a long time ago"

"Yes, I guess you are right" He paused "Like I told you before there really was no reasons why we split"

"Then why not just go talk to her and tell her look I am an asshole lets make up," Glen said frustrated as he flopped his head back against the headrest as he watches Leila cross the street to the next block. Mark pushed back into his seat thinking about what Mark said to him but ultimately knew he was right.

Leila plugged in her headphone music blaring in her ears was the only way to get this frustration away from her. She wore a work out outfit and headed to the gym again. She began to run on the treadmill and had no intention of stopping until she was tired. Her mind was racing with the autograph session, the fans, her simple life before all of this and the biggest aggregator … Mark. Thinking about him made her run even harder push even more. He was the point of her frustration and the name she will forever curse. How could she be so stupid as to want to have a man like that in her life? A man who would throw something so good away for personal gain.

Mark knew he would find her at the gym. He walked in behind her and walked his way in front of her to get her attention. She rolled her eyes and then looked forward to trying to just ignore him at all cost. She was already at 3 miles and was not ready to stop. Mark started to push the button to make her run faster.

"Stop!" she screamed at him and lowered the speed back to was she was. She pulled out her headphones knowing this was going to be harder to keep pace without the music.

"I want to talk," He said and crossed his arms at her.

"I don't" She reply

"Look you don't have to speak back just listen to me." He said and started "I am hurting too. I remember everything about when we were together and how that made me feel." She honestly started listening to him "I don't want to play this game every day with you. I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I did not mean to hurt you." Leila jumped on the side of the treadmill and then turned it off. She began to think that maybe he was being sincere. She watched it slowly stop. She stood alongside the machine. Leila kept quite still not saying a word. "I did not want to break it off the way I did, but I did not want to have you sitting at home and just waiting for me. I wanted you to be able to live your life too." He paused a bit "You are not alone in this pain. I don't even want either of us to be in this pain"

He paused again and wrapped his hands around Leila's head and leaned in taking in a deep breath of her and then kissing her gently opening her lips to his as they kissed. Mark continued on with the kiss making it passionate and rough. He missed the sweet taste she left behind. All the feelings rushing back to him as their lips meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Leila leaned up against the back wall. Her skirt falling just in the right place to not allow to show anything, but still showing enough. She sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her as it tugged her t-shirt raising it a bit. The girls chatting among themselves.

"Lita, How was going home?" Leila asked and she turned towards her

"Wonderful! I would like to be there for a while, but I know I will be bored." She beamed with brightness "I think something is growing between Matt and me."

"Really, that is great news," She said and Lita continued to tell the girls what happened while she was at home. Leila listened as she scoped out the room to see Mark and Glen sitting on the one side. Mark wearing his dark shades like normal and Glen chatting him up.

Glen turned toward Mark and spoke softly "Did you happen to speak to Leila?"

Mark turned around to look at Leila as he stared at her. She knew how she was standing and allowing little to the imagination. Mark knew deep down that he wanted her back, but with all the damage that he made. It is hard to get her to see past that. " We spoke." He paused unsure what to really tell him.

"Brothers of destruction..." Vince called out as he walked into the room "and of course, the lovely Leila thank you for covering the autograph session. It seems to be a big hit so as we lead up to Halloween I want you guys to make rounds several times a week. I want to schedule times with the three of you to plan Halloween. Also tonight I need another pop from your group. I have faith that you can figure it out." Mark nodded his head and Leila sigh loudly to get the attention of the room. Vince did not even let that stop the meeting as he continued on tonight. Leila shifted side to side her skirt sliding a bit. Mark noticed it and shook his head which she noticed, but ignore his attempt to tell her what to do.

Christian chatted with Leila a bit as the meeting ended. He was nice to talk to and Leila and Christian had a lot in common which made it even better to talk at times. Mark watched the two for a bit and knew that Christian would not make move on what he was told was his. Glen looked over at what Mark was watching and made a comment "You do" He paused "The answer is you do still love her"

"You always have an answer for everything... don't you." Mark looked at him over his glasses and got up making a loud noise with his chair getting the attention of Leila and Christian.

"I guess that is my cue to let you alone?" Christian said almost sounding sad.

"Don't let that ass stop you" She paused "It is nice to talk to someone honest"

Leila walked out of the meeting room and Mark stood in the hallway. "Leila" He called and she stopped. Mark walked over to her and she placed her back up against the wall. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing special," She said and he placed an arm against the wall.

"You should be sitting next to Glen and me during anything that the locker room or other superstars will be around."

"Is that now a requirement from Vince?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"Listen to what I say," Mark said and Leila turned her head to the side "You should be sitting next to Glen and me during anything that the locker room or other superstars will be around."Leila looked down at the ground trying hard not to boil over about what Mark was saying "Are you listening" Mark said through grit teeth.

"I hear you," She said and closed her eyes not even wanting to look at him. She could feel Mark's breath on her cheek and then he slaps the wall and walked away. Leila hated that he was already believing he had her and could tell her what she was going to do.

Glen and Mark sat in their locker room. Mark was getting himself ready for his match. "Where is Leila? Isn't she going to go down to the ring with you?"

"Who knows," Mark said as Glen could tell that he was getting upset. He knew something had to happen.

"I should join you because you know that the Hollies will have a gang on the side of the ring." He said and got up and started to get ready.

"If you're coming you are staying at the top of the ramp. I am not wanting to get into a war outside the ring." Mark commented and Glen took note but did not talk back.

Leila stood in the female locker room as she fixed the last bit of her outfit. She wore some black daisy dukes shorts with her butt cheeks hanging out with her black belly shirt that had a deep neckline exposing herself a bit. She put on her heels and knew that it would be a matter of time that Mark would be barking for her since he had a match with Hardcore Holly. Leila sat down with the girls and started to watch the show.

Hardcore Holly came out with his partner Crash and valet Molly. Leila looked at the screen a bit along since after all Mark did not call for her and because of that she just continues to sit. The Undertaker theme song started to blare over the speakers and the arena went dark. The pop was loud as he walked out to the ring while Glen stood at the top of the ramp. The girls turned around and looked at Leila.

"Are you not going out there?" Stacey asked unsure what was going on.

"I guess not. Mark never came to get me and I am not going to beg to be in his presence." Leila said as she turned towards the TV and watched what was happening.

Glen stood at the top of the ramp and watched Mark walk to the ring. Glen could hear a group of fans starting to shot "Lei-la." He listened as the chants started more and more. Mark noticed it and that also made it that Hardcore Holly had something to throw in The Undertaker's face. The crowd got louder and louder shouting "Lei-la." Hardcore and Undertaker locked up and the match began.

"You should be out there," Stacey said and looked at Leila

"Yeah the crowd is calling for you and you know that Molly won't stay out of the match. Plus if you take care of Molly and possibly Crash it could really put your into your own matches" Lita said trying to push Leila to make a move that Mark would never see.

"Well, maybe I will make my way to the ramp and if I see her interfering I will jump in," Leila said and got up making her way to the ramp backstage and at on one of the trunk and watched the monitors.

Glen stood at the top of the ramp listening to the chants continued. Molly reached out and tried to trip Mark. Mark didn't fall for it and continue on his beating on Hardcore Holly. Leila jumped off the trunk and started to walk up the stairs to get to the top of the ramp. The audio man popped off her music blaring across the speakers. Glen grabbed Leila and stopped her from running down the ramp. The crowd went wild as she got up there. Leila bent down and took off her heels and Glen kept his arm around her to stop her.

"Stop Leila he doesn't want help"

"Bullshit! That bitch is mine!" She pointed out to Molly who took the time to taught her and Mark leaned up against the ropes to stare Leila down. "Let me go!" She screamed and started to fight Glen. Glen finally gave up on her and left her run down the ramp in her bare feet. Leila ran down and grab the one turnbuckle and whipped around the ring. The crowd was going wild screaming and chanting.

"Molly better watch out Leila is claiming her man," JR said to the crowd at home. Leila ran after Molly and took a chance and caught her

"Leila speared Molly!" King kept screaming over and over!

Leila sat on top of bent down in her face "Keep your fucking hands to your self, bitch" She said as Mark covered Hardcore Holly for the win. Leila got up and fixed her shirt as Glen was now at the bottom of the ramp. She jumped into the ring while Undertaker had his arm raised. Glen got into the ring too. Mark grabbed Leila placing his arm around her waist.

"You were not supposed to be here" He whispered into her ear

She turned towards him "So, you are the only one that is allowed to have fun?" she pulled away from him and Glen noticed it. He reached out his hand for her and she took it and he helped her over the ropes. Glen tried to make it look like it was just a pass off since now the two were fighting in front of the fans. Leila bounced up the ramp skipping her way up as Glen and Mark walked their way back. She picked up her heels and carried them in her one hand. Leila turned around and watched Mark and Glen coming up the ramp. Leila waved at the fans and turned around and wiggled her butt and walked behind the curtain. Vince was standing right at the bottom of the steps and he did not look happy.

"What was that?!" He screamed and Leila took a seat on the trunk.

"I was trying to save a disaster," She said and tilted her head to the side her hair falling a bit.

"You don't do a wrestling move on the mats outside the ring"

"The guys do it all the time. There is no reason why the woman can't"

"Don't talk back to me!" His face turned red as he screamed at her in her face. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Yes Sir," She said and Mark and Glen stood right behind him.

"I think she gets the idea," Mark said and Vince turned around to scream at him next. Glen put out his hand and Leila took it. Glen placed an arm around her trying to calm her down.

"You! She is under your care which means if you have a match she should be up your ass! Who told you different?!"

"Yes Sir, just trying to mix it up."

"I will tell you what to mix up and when!" Vince was pissed and he turned away and strut down the hallway. The three of them watched him walk away from them. Leila was quite as she laid her head on Glen's chest almost in a hug saying thank you before she walked away to the ladies locker room.

Leila picked up her bags and put on sneakers. She walked into the cafeteria and sat with the girls. "Are you guys going out tonight or back to the hotel?"

"I need to go out," Stacey said and smiled

"The pop look good. You should be proud of your self. The announcers were right with you and calling play by play" Lita said

"Yeah, well I got told no wrestling moves on the mats outside the ring, and I should up the dead ass"

"Wow, that is so weird. Maybe you just caught him on a wrong night. Sorry" Lita said and took a deep breath, "I think I want to go out. Matt said something about getting drinks"

"Awesome. Well, girls, I am going to the hotel. Call me if you need something" Leila said as she stood up and picked up her bag over shoulder and her one on wheels. She walked out of the arena and headed to her car. Security was nearby and she felt that she was fine with the few fans that were roaming around the outside of the building. She opened the back of her car and placed her bags in. She then pulled out her purse and threw it in the front seat. She closed all the doors of the car and looked up to the starlit sky.

"I can't imagine anything else I rather do than be here with you," Leila said and snuggled "Moments like this makes me remember that I am a small problem in this big world."

He brushed her hair away from her face and kisses her softly "You are the brightest star in my life forever Lei. Don't ever forget that" Mark said softly to her and she smiled and giggled.

"Not the best place to just stand and daydream," Mark said bringing Leila back to reality as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Yes well I was just leaving," She said an walked over to the driver side of her car.

"Open the back let me put my stuff with yours"

"Why?" She gave him a harsh look "Because you're going to the hotel and I am too. Glen is going out, and I need a ride"

"Your joking right?" She said and he pulled the handle to the back door.

"Open up," He said again and Leila did and he put his things into her car. She got into the driver seat and tried to keep her self together. She hated that she remembers all the loving moments of the relationship that was no longer. Mark opened the passenger side and took a seat. Leila started to make her way back to the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Not a problem," She said and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"We should start planning on traveling together...the three of us... It will just make it easier for flights and what not."

"Sure," Leila said and did not want to fight with him in this vulnerable state.

"We have 3 autograph sessions this week and then a show to tape on Friday"

"Yeah, well when Glen gets back we can sit down and figure it out," She said as she wiped her eyes again.

"Look don't be upset about Vince. He will get over it"

"Yeah, I am sure it is not the first or last time he will yell" Leila pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. She got out and took her bags out. "Do you have everything?" She asked he walked around to her side of the car.

"Yeah. I am good. Thanks again" He said and he stopped and looked at her "Lei, why are you so upset?"

"Its Leila... and nothing just issues" She paused and Mark knew better. He put his bags down and slowly slid his hands around her waist and Leila could not help it but respond to the touch she wanted so badly to feel.

"You can tell me. The first few months here are the worst, but it will get better"

"When does that happen?" She asked as she looked up at him as her hip gently slide into him

"It will, the corner will be turned. Just hang in there" Mark pushed her hair away and gently pushed her hair back and gently lean down and softly planting a few kisses on her shoulder and up her neck. Leila tried hard not to respond to him, but her body was just making it impossible. Finally, her emotions took over and tears just flowed down her face. "Shhh," Mark cuddled her head into his chest just like he did in the past when she would cry to him"Everything will work out Lei just give it time"

"Everything hurts..." She said as she sobbed "Why can't this wound heal?" Leila continued to cry and realized what she just said and back up away from Mark. "I am sorry. I better get going." She grabbed her bags.

"Lei, I am hurting too," Mark said being as honest as he could just like Glen told him to do. She looked at him wiped her cheek and continued into the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Leila got in her morning work out early before she had to start getting ready to get on a plane to get to the autograph session. She got out off the treadmill and began to wipe it down as she still listens to her music and dance to what she thought was an empty gym. She spun around to throw the towel into the pile and bummed right into Glen.

"I am sorry," She said and pulled her earbuds out "I got carried away with the music a good work out and music just makes you want to dance."

"I can see it." He laughed at her which made her laugh "I just wanted to get a work out in before my flight"

"Same here. Well, I better go and get cleaned up and ready to go. See you later" She turned around to leave and Glen stopped her.

"Hey Leila" She turned around and looked at him " I just want to say this and I will keep quiet until the day you ask me to speak about this. I will always be in your corner because I know the dead man can be an asshole... I honestly believe that he wants to give you two another try. Give him a chance... He misses you." Leila nodded her head as she understands and no words were needed, but it did make sense after what he did last night in the parking lot. She put her earbuds back in and left to go clean up.

Mark laid his arm on the shower wall as the water ran against his hanging head while he closed his eyes as he began to remember a time that Leila and he made wet love in a shower after a workout. She was his other half... she was the one that always stayed by his side when they were down. Mark's eye popped open as he thought he heard a small knock on the door. He quickly turned off the shower and headed to the door his mind hoping that it was Leila. He opened the door quickly to see no one around. He took his wet dripping body back into the hotel room.

Leila put on her headphone as she sat down waiting for the airplane to board up. She always thought of her self as an introvert, but with her new found popularity she knew she had to smile and pose for people. She still enjoyed the moments in which she could zone out. She looked down at her phone and started to text Stacey telling her that she was going to be boarding soon, and felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Can I have a picture with you?" a young male fan asked.

"Sure," She said and he pulled out his camera to take a selfie of them. She took two pictures one with both of them smiling and then one that she kissed his cheek. She always thought that was funny since the guys that were really fans always left a shocked face.

"Thank you," He said and ran back to his family showing the photos and talking about his experience and that was the moments that Leila enjoyed the most. Her flight was called and she looked around not seeing Mark or Glen around. She grabbed her bags and headed into the airplane.

Leila was getting used to being on her own as she navigating the new airport to pick up her rental car. She has yet to see Glen and Mark anywhere and just continued on her way since she had about 2 hours to get to her hotel and be at the first autograph session. She was stopped several times as she walked through the airport to take pictures and sign things. She did not mind and made sure that she gave each person some of her time. She finally got to her rental car and placed all her bags in the back. She sighed and looked around the empty parking lot. She reaches down and texted Mark.

"I just landed and have a rental car. I am going to the hotel"

"Our flight is late. Need to plan this better" Mark reply and Leila just shook her head and headed on her way to the hotel.

Mark turned to Glen and told him what he received. Glen nodded and put his sunglasses back on as he tried to sleep while they waited. "You should make sure that the three of us are traveling together... can you imagine her at an autograph session and we are not there?"

"Yeah, that would be an event on its own." Mark laughed at the thought and then tapped Glen "Let's go, its time"

Leila showed up at the autograph session in a little black dress that was lac at the bottom of it. She wore her hair half down and a half up in a small ponytail. She flat ironed it making it look straight as or semi wavy since sometimes having curly hair was not helpful. She walked around the back behind the curtain Mark and Glen has no arrived. She pulled out her phone and looked at it noticing there was nothing from them. She heard the house music starting as the fans made noise. She peeked out and noticed a filled room wrapping around.

"Sorry we are late," Glen said and Leila jumped and walked over to the two of them.

"Well, you are cutting it close"

"Yeah, I told Mark the three of us need to be on the same schedule." Leila just nodded and looked at Mark who still has not said a word. Leila waited for security and promoter to be in place and started to dance to the music. Mark watched her every movement and watched as she grabbed Glen's hand and started to jump up and down getting him all started.

"We are ready," the promoter said and Leila dances to the front of the line as Glen pointed for her to go first. Glen remembers when he first started this how he would be nervous about what the fans would say and what could possibly go wrong. He was glad to see that she was enjoying the moment at least.

The promoter announced the group and the three of them sat down Leila first, Mark and then Glen. It was an event to see as the crowd reacted to almost everything Leila was doing with the songs the small dances she would get up and do with the female fans showing that she was just like everyone else. It helped the fans relate. Each fan stood and talked to each superstar even Mark started to talk. Leila was getting tired of hearing how she and Mark make a great couple. So the next time she heard that she was going to start something.

A female fan came up to the table and asked a request "Can I get a picture of you and the Undertaker with me?"

"The three of us?"

"Yes please," She said so shyly.

"Sure. Let's just give him one minute to finish up."

"Okay, I just think it is great to show the other side of Undertaker." She said and then she said the famous line in which started it "You two make a great couple"

"Who me and Kane?"

"Oh no, you and Undertaker," The fan said.

"Oh, you should ask him about that" Leila turned around and got Mark's attention "Come to take a picture with us" Mark grunted and then got up and made his way in front of the table with Leila. Mark stood and Leila curled her self up against him placing her hand on his chest and a leg wrapped in his. The fan standing in front of them. They took several pictures and of course, other fans then wanted to take pictures just the two of them,

"Thank you both so much" She beamed as she turned and looked up to the Undertaker, "I think you and Leila are the best couple."

"Oh yeah," He said in his deep voice and Leila looked up at him.

"What is your opinion beyond that?" Leila question and the fan stood to wait for his answer

"I have tons of opinions," He said and picked up Leila in his arm making her giggle and laugh as she placed an arm around his neck. The flashes went off as he continued to make a scene walking the two of them around to the back of the table to sit back down. The autograph session continued with nothing out of the normal. Finally, all the fans got through and the staff started to clean up. The house music still played the top song of the radio right now. Leila took the chance to dance to music and one of the staff asked for a photo. She took it with her and giggled and laughed with her. She then said the line that Leila was getting tired of hearing 'You and Undertaker make a great couple.' Leila finished the conversation and walked to the back beyond the curtain. She bent down to pick up her things. She wiped tears that she could not hold back.

"I am going to get going guys," Leila said to Mark and Glen who was talking between each other.

"Why not just wait for us," Mark asked and Leila said and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but between the three of us we still have 2 cars here"

"True"

"I will catch your guys at the hotel," She said as she turned around and tried to hold it together. She started to walk back to her car with security. She got into her car and security stood by waiting until she was out of sight. Leila cried as she headed to the hotel.

The next two days were filled with autograph sessions and meet and greets. The three of them continued to take pictures and answer questions. Each day made Leila remember more and more of a relationship that was not real. She heard a million times over that Undertaker and her made this great couple, but the fans had no idea that the constant reminder was working on her. She turned to the promoter "Can I have a small break for some water in the back"

"Sure," He said and she got up and walked behind the curtain and Mark turned his head to see that she was leaving. He knew that something was wrong and he tapped on Glen and whispered to him and got up and went after Leila. Leila stood at the corner of the room looking out the window with a bottle of water in her hand. Mark walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"Come on you need to finish this," He said softly to her and she turned around and looked at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly and he noticed she has been crying.

He wiped her tails of tears "Everyday, but every day I hope we can move forward and grow"

Leila chuckled a little "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, now clean up and get your self back out there and finish it" He rubbed her back a bit and she took a drink of her water.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you're okay," He said and he guided her back to the session to finish.

They finished up the session and Glen came up to Leila and hugged her from the side. He knew that this was hard three days of hearing reminders of what the past was. She looked up at him and smile and looked back down to pick up her things and head to the car. The guys followed her a bit back as they talk softly about what happened and was glad that this was the last autograph session, but knew that the taping was tonight and that could bring a whole different set of problems.

Vince walked into the room and the planning meeting was about to begin. The girls sat next to Leila so they could talk while the meeting happened. Vince seems to be in a mood which made the air in the room very hard to breath. "Brother of Destruction and Leila stay after" was the first words that came out of his mouth. Leila looked over at the girls and did not know what to think about the comment that was just said. Lita held Leila's hand and just gave it a squeeze. The meeting was over and everyone started to leave the room. The girls sit sat and talked a bit and Leila was telling them how she was now traveling with the guys.

Vince walked over "Girls I think it is time you go ... get dressed up.. or whatever" He said and waved them all off. They all got up and leave "Close that door behind you" He commanded and Leila looked at Mark and Glen who sat with no expression on their face. "Since the three of you obliviously you need help on how to get the pop and keep the interest of the fan. I am here to help you" He started and walked back and forth. "Tonight we are going to have some "cheap" pop" He made a motion with his hands "There will be a promo with the Big Show and near the end of his promo I want you, Mark and Leila, to get the camera attention making giggling and noise. Then I want a big make-out scene in which Mark will pick up Leila exposing her bare bottom under her little skirts that you like to wear."

"I don't want to do that," Leila said and crossed her arms.

Vince got down right into her face "You have no choice. Do you know how many women would beg to be in your position? Think very hard on that the next time you open your mouth. You want to be creative and spear people not on the mats. I got your creativity right here" He said and Leila understood that she was being punished for what she did.

"I don't think you understand" Mark started "There are things you do not know about..."

"I don't need to know." Vince said and put his hands up "I want to see that tonight and as Mark shows your bottom. I want you to kick open the locker room the camera is going to follow you as the door close the segment will end."

"Honestly, I don't think this will work" Mark spoke up again to try to get him to change his mind and Glen placed his hand on his forearm.

"Shut up!" Vince yelled, "You will do what I am asking and you will learn to fall in line and not 'think for yourself' when it comes to the ratings and what the fans want to see." The three of them sat in silence and it was now understood that they messed up last week and this was punishment. "I am glad that we all came to this conclusion. Now, let's go have a great night" Vince walked right out of the room and the door closed. Leila got up and ran out of the room.

"Lei" Mark called for her and Glen stopped him.

"Just let her go. She will get over it." He said to Mark "I am surprised that you honestly tried to push back against Vince. It was a nice touch."

"I am afraid that this is going to throw her over the edge," Mark said and Glen just looked at him

"You need to make sure she doesn't" Glen paused "... You know what to do. Don't think about it just feel it"

The time came and Leila sat in the locker room with her headphones on as she listened to her music trying hard not to think too hard about what was going to happen next. Vince opened the door to the locker room with a smile on his face.

"Come on no need for long faces," He said to the room. Glen got up and walked out of the room. He knew he was not needed and could not be shown. Leila put her phone away and stood in the mirror making she looked good. She walked into the hallway. "Come on big man time to put on the show" Mark got up and walked out to the hallway where Leila sat on a trunk. The Big Show was several feet away and already practicing what he was going to say. "Great let's go!" Vince said and walked over the Big Show.

Mark leaned in and whispered to Leila "Are you sure about this?"

"What other option do I have?' She asked him and Mark looked at her with the soft eyes that she knew and remember. He gently played with her hair and her head went right along with his hand. She closed her eyes and listen to the point that Big Show was almost finished.

Mark bent down and kissed her softly letting her know that it was time for her to start to giggle and make noise. The Big Show looked over at the two and the camera pointed their way. Mark picked up Leila his bare hand against her bare bottom. He pushed her up a bit and she kissed him deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her skirt flying up in the air and then back down exposing just enough that you would have to pause the tape to see. Mark kicked up the locker room door as they slowly turned around allowing the crew to catch up and follow them into the locker room closing the door behind on the scene.

Leila and Mark did not stop tho. They started to kiss and Leila sat on his lap her skirt really pushed up with nothing underneath it. Mark gently slide his hands around her body and up her thighs. Leila looked at Mark her eyes hazy and she was out of breath.

"Don't stop" Mark said to her softly as he nuzzled against her neck "Let me love you"

Leila's brain was telling her self to stop that she was going to get hurt, but her body was telling her something totally different. Her body wanted Mark in every way like she had before. Mark gently slide his hand against her naked mound and that was the end of her brain thinking. Leila grabbed her top and pulled it off as Mark gently caressed her breast in his hand. He picked her up and went to the bathroom trying to get away from the locker room door that had no privacy. He placed her on the counter top of the ledges of sinks. He gently started to kiss down her body slowly softly leaving wet trails He pushed up her skirt and gently kissed her inner thighs as she slowly moaned her hands twisted in his hair with excitement as she began to feel the pleasure she missed so much. She moans and shakes in his grasps. It would be hard for anyone outside to not hear them let alone enjoy the show without seeing it.

Mark was excited himself as he stood up and took undid his belt reliving the pressure a bit. Leila pulled him close kissed him deeply tasting her self and him on his tongue his lips. She moans softly as Mark pulled her hips closer to the edge. He wasted no time as he entered her soft, warm, sweet, tight womanhood. He remembers all the enjoyment that he had with her one of the better lovers that he had. The two twisted within each other moan for moan excitement for each other. Leila looked into Mark's eyes a foggy green just like they always become when he was enjoying himself.

She licked her lips and pushed away from the wall a bit to get a little more of an angle letting gravity help a bit. She could tell she was about ready to orgasm. She reached up to Mark's shoulder as her nails dug into him as she flew her head back with excitement calling his name loudly and pleasurably. Mark continues to watch himself stroking for stroke turning himself on more and more as Leila clamped down on him making it even harder to move in such a nice way. Mark held onto her hips and gave himself a few more stroke before releasing into her.

He placed a hand on the wall behind her holding himself and her up. His breath was shaky and he could not think beyond what he was missing for such a long time. He leaned down and kissed Leila softly on the forehead and then on her lips as she looked up at him. Her hair a mess and in her face as he could see the small freckles that will start to show in the next day or two. He knew she always got them holding her breath when she orgasm. He smiles and enjoyed what he was seeing as he kissed her lips softly. She responded which was to his delight. He wanted to be back with her and in her life, but would she allow him.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were in the gym working out and talking about everything as they all caught up with each other Leila was on the treadmill getting her cardio in. She plugged in her headphones and seem to melt away. Her mind raced with all the thoughts of what happened last night and what it meant. Finally, her brain started to settle down and she zoned out and ran her 5 miles. Trish was keeping pace with Leila as they ran side by side. Trish was a bit amazed that Leila was keeping a steady pace as she finished mile after mile. Leila finally started to wine down to a slow jog and then walk. She took off her headphones.

"That was enjoyable," Trish said to her with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I was not planning a long run, but once I started to zone out it was nice."

"Yeah, you must have had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah I do"

"Want to share some?"

"A lot of it surprising has to do with the Mark" She paused

"I saw the scene last night. That was risky, but it seems to be done with tastefully and also with emotions."

"Yeah, well there was a lot of emotions there." She paused again and spoke softly "A lot of people don't know that Mark and I know each other very well before he got famous."

"Really? He never said anything"

"We dated for years... the only reason that we broke apart was that he was leaving for wrestling camp" She pressed the button to finally stop the machine. " He broke up with me and it was not done in the nicest way"

"I heard that story from a few of the guys," Stacey said joining the conversation.

"I am surprised he told anyone" Leila got off the treadmill and started to wipe it down.

"Any breakup is not good. It is always hard on one or both parties." Trish said

"Yeah and the breakup and how he mocked that I felt that he and I were in a relationship was what hurt so much that when I got paired with him made it even worst. I remember everything that we use to do and expect to turn it on and off here."

"Why do that?' Stacey asked "I think you two just need some hard, kinky, fifthly sex" Leila started to laugh at Stacey and knew that would be his answer either way.

"That is not the way to settle everything," Trish said, "I think to talk to him about it honestly open and see where that takes you"

"Your both right," She said " Well, I got to get going since I have to get to the next city to have 2 more autograph sessions. See you girls in the next city." Leila walked out of the gym and went back into her hotel room to take a shower and get ready to leave.

Glen and Mark chatted as they finished breakfast. "Did you see Leila today?" Glen finally asked

"No, I am not sure what to say to her after yesterday" He paused

"Well are you two a couple again?"

"Why would we be a couple again?" Mark asked and Glen started to laugh at him.

"Your not innocent and I know it... if not everyone in that wing" Mark stopped even chewing the food in his mouth. "Look, I am not going to say it in front of Leila, but it was the best outcome to what the position you two were put in."

"Yeah," Mark said and began to chew his food finishing his breakfast. "I guess I should find her to make sure she is ready for the flight. The three of us are linked together for a while and now the flights and rooms are matching so it will be easier."

"Good" Glen paused "If you're going to go find Leila I would try the gym she tries to get a workout before leaving normally"

"Thanks" He paused and realized he did not know the new Leila as much as he thought. Mark walked into the gym and the girls were in there talking and bouncing around. "Hello, ladies. Was Leila down here already?"

"Oh yeah," Trish said " She ran a nice 5 miles. Her pace was nice and I could keep up. She said she was going to go clean up and get ready to leave."

"Thanks, how long ago was that?"

"About 15 minutes," Trish said " Hey Mark... I think you should be back with Leila. She is a good girl"

"Yeah tell me about it," He said and turned and walked out of the gym and headed to Leila's room. He got to the room and knocked on the door. He did not hear anything and knocked again. Finally, he heard the door start to unlatch. Leila stood at the door with her wet hair dripping on the towel that was wrapped around her.

"I am not running late. Did the flight get change?" She looked at him with her brown eyes big and innocently looking at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked and Leila stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him. She held onto the towel as she walked around him back into the bathroom to dry off. She closed the door a bit so that she had privacy yet they could talk.

"So, what is going on?" She asked him as he peak through the door

"I wanted to talk about last night" He paused and noticed that Leila froze in the bathroom not moving as she waited for what he was going to say next. "What Vince did was inappropriate, but I believe it helped us a bit."

"How did that help?" She questioned as she slowly starting to move again in the bathroom. Mark peaked in and seen that she put on matching bra and panties as she moved to the mirror and put her hair up in messy bun curls falling down the sides.

"I want to be back with you" He just spilled it out and she opened the door and stood in front of him in her bra and panties. She looked at him her eyes lost unsure what to say to him.

"I- Um-" She tried to get words out, but couldn't.

"I am not asking to jump right back to the way we were. I know you grew up and I have to learn all about you again, but I want too." He said and she looked at him studying a bit on what he was asking.

"I would like that," She said to him and he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Leila grabbed her bags out of the back of the car and started to walk into the airport to start getting ready for her flight. She stood in line and checked her self and her bags in. She took her to carry on and purse with her as she walked to the waiting area. She looked around for Mark and Glen and finally spotted them.

"Leila!" Glen called to her and waved her down. Mark turned around to see her coming at them and smiled.

"Sorry it took a little longer than normal for the car to be taken back" She paused and Glen hugged her and then Mark. "Well, this should be fun since, after all, I have not traveled with anyone since I started."

"Oh yeah, tons of fun" Glen made big eyes and laughed at her.

The three of them tried to make their way to the waiting area with little success as they got stopped several times for photos. The three of them started to do a pose now that Mark would stand on the right side of Leila and Glen on her left side. She would slide her leg up a little on Mark and place her head on his chest with her left hand. Glen would be tight up against Leila her bottom in front of his legs. The pose seems to be the best for everyone in the picture and of course, it allowed the fans to have every photo they would like. Mark and Leila cuddling like a couple and Glen being the protective brother. Leila heard the announcement over the speakers for their flight.

"We are going to late!" Leila said and turned to the fans "I am so sorry, but we are going to miss our flight." She excused the group and she picked up her bag and purse. She looked over at Mark and smiled "I am not sure if you can run, but right now might be a good practice"

"Your a brat," He said playfully and with that Leila was off. She ran down the airport hallways as she turned back a few times to see both Mark and Glen trying to keep up. She stopped at the check-in and quickly checked in and told the assistant that the two big men were with her.

"You both need cardio work" Leila giggled as they checked in and she started to walk into the boarding tunnel. The three of them got into the airplane and of course, someone spotted them. Leila sat at the window seat so the guys could just slide in. Glen sat down next Leila and then Mark on the aisle seat. Once the plane was up in the air and people started to move around. A man walked over to the group.

"I am sure you guys are extremely busy and tired, but would you mind," He asked and handed the group a magazine with a marker. Each one signed it as they talk to him for a bit. Leila kept looking out the window watching the clouds and blue sky passing them by.

"What are you thinking?" Glen asked softly

"There is always blue sky even in the darkness," She said and smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"Yes, you are right" He paused "Remember that... life on the road can be hard." She smiled and placed her head on the window and quickly fell asleep. Mark looked over and see that Leila was asleep and tried to pull his hat over his eyes to get some sleep too which did not last too long.

"Sir" A female voice interrupted him

"Yes," He asked and he did not move at all

"We are about to land can you sleep buckle up?"

"Sure," He said and put his hat back on and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the other two still asleep. He shook Glen and reached over to touch Leila who woke up in an instance. He could tell she was on edge and didn't get good sleep. "Buckle up we are almost there," He said and they did slowly.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"I am sure, not long," Glen said and yawned. Leila laid her head on Glen's shoulder.

"Can I ask for a few more minutes" She joked and Glen just pushed her hair to the side rubbing her head. Mark watched how the two of them interacted. They acted like brother and sister laughing with each other and just enjoying the company.

Leila wore a cute little black skirt with a low cut black gem top as she waited in the lobby for the guys to meet her to go to the autograph session. Mark and Glen showed up and Leila smile as the group got together and then made their way to the autograph session. Glen noticed that the dynamics of the group had changed a bit. Leila and Mark were not

at each other throats. He was not sure if it was since they both got their frustration out or if this is how they act when they know they are on the same team. Either way, he was happy with it and wanted to enjoy the moment as it was.

The autograph session started out just like any other one that they had. The house music was playing Leila was dancing around. The line up was Leila, Mark and then Glen. Leila enjoys being the first one because she could talk to the fans and pick their brains before they just went on their way. There was a line of people waiting as Leila finished speaking to the one fan. A female fan came walking up to the table.

"Hi, How are you?' Leila said with a big smile and the female smiled back "Please pick which photo you will like" Leila said and waited "Its been a busy day here today. Thank you for waiting so patiently" The fan did not respond. Leila wiggled the marker in her hand like she normally did when she began to get nervous. The fan handed over the photo that she chooses. "You're very quiet. Who should I make it out too?" Leila asked and with that, the fan hocked a big loogie on her face.

"You're a fucking slut!" The fan screamed and Leila went to go after her. The loogie running down her side of her face and in her hair. Mark grabbed onto Leila and stopped her from going over the table after the woman. "You should be a shame of yourself! Flaunting what God gave you in front of millions of people! What example are you showing our daughters?!"

"An example!" Leila started to yell back at the woman and Mark pulled her hand and shook his head 'no'. She kept quiet and Glen stood up and got some paper towels to clean her up. "Security get her out of here!" Leila screamed in frustration and stormed off Glen following her knowing there was damage control to do behind the fans. "She fucking spit on me!" She yelled behind the curtain.

"Lower your voice. Its wrong we all know that but lets clean you up and finish this up" Glen said and took a paper towel and wet it with some water and started to clean it out of her hair as she cleaned it from her face.

"I am not a whore" Leila finally said after a few moments of silence between the two of them.

"I don't think you are." He said and stopped and looked at her "There is going to be plenty of people with opinions good and bad that want you to listen to them" He paused "Some people just need to learn how to express them." Leila listens to Glen. She enjoyed his words of wisdom when he spoke to her. He was an unbiased opinion of everything and always allowed her to make her own decision, and she loved that about him. "Come on you look good," He said giving her a hug and the two walked back.

"All better?" Mark whispered into her ear and she nodded yes and sat back down. This time between the two guys. The rest of the autograph session continued as she tried to enjoy her self.

Leila danced around the back a bit as she asked the guys"Can we get some food before we go to the meeting?"

"Yes," Glen said and he looked at Mark.

"I am not opposed, but we are not sitting down it is going to be a fast drive through," Mark said to them and it was agreed.

The group pulled up to the fast food restaurant and the drive-through had a line out the door. "I will go in," Leila said before anyone decided to change the idea.

"Don't be long we have to get to the meeting with Vince?" Mark said and looked at Glen as Leila closed the door. "I don't think this is going to go well"

"Yeah me either she will end up chatting or having the whole place wanting pictures"

"I am giving her 5 minutes and then I am going in," Mark said and leaned in the head back. The two started to chat as they watching the people. "That is it. I am going in" Mark walked into the restaurant and there was Leila having men googling all over. "Leila lets go!" Mark called and everyone turned around to look at them.

"Sorry, duties calls" She giggled as she took her bags of food and headed towards Mark. Mark held the door open and she passed underneath and Mark took the opportunity to smack her butt with delight. He knew that everyone in the restaurant was watching them. She brought the food back to the car and started to feed Glen as he drove. "Thank you for stopping. I was getting so hungry."

"Yes and hungry for attention," Mark said to her and Glen started to laugh.

"I doubt that she needs more attention."

"I could tell you what attention I want..." She said softly enough that she knew that Mark heard what she said as he smirked. Leila laid her head against the window as they made their way to the meeting.

The three of them started to walk into the office as Mark placed his arm around Leila's back and landed against her hip. Glen noticed the two but did not say anything to the two of them. He wanted to see if they would start showing more of a relationship then what they were before. They sat down in the office as they waited for Vince to come in. Leila laid her head against Mark's shoulder.

"Thanks for waiting," Vince said as he walked in and sat down in front of the group. Leila sat up straight in the chair "So, first thing first. I need all of you to get new pictures. I wanted several types taken." He said looking up from the papers on his desk "Mark please have patience and allow the photographer to do what they get paid to do." He shook his head and looked back down at the paper. "Halloween is only a week away and there is a taping the same day. So, you need to all show up for the taping. I will let you know what is going to happen that night. After the taping WWE is going to have a party and open to the public. I want the three of you to be in the lobby for a small autograph or more greet session and then roam around the party and the fans."

"Security is going to be higher than normal since there will be alcohol?" Mark asked an honest question about such an event.

"Yes there will be marked and unmarked security in the club, but as always don't lose control," Vince said. There was silence between the group and Vince."I am surprised" Vince finally said and looked at the group "I was expecting you all to fight back."

"No," Glen said "We understand, but once Halloween event is over. Can we have some time off?" Glen wanted time to just relax and not run place to place. Leila started thinking sometime off sounds like a good idea. Leila looked up at Glen and then at Vince as she waited for his response.

"Deal," Vince said and stood up sticking out his hand and Glen stood and shook it and Leila and Mark followed Glens lead. The three of them then left Vince's office.

"That was a good idea," Mark said and patted Glen's shoulder and then placed his hand out to Leila to take it and she did and Glen smiled at the two of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Leila laid on the bed in her hotel room in her Pj's shorts and a tank top. She watched TV not really paying much attention to it. She heard a knock on the door and looked at the door with no such luck. She was not planning on having anyone visit her and was welcoming a night of silence. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she looked at Mark as she tilted her head her ponytail flopping over her shoulder.

"Nothing special," He said and she rolled her eyes and step aside from the door walking back into the room. She knew he was watching her walk and made sure to wiggle. Mark closed the door behind him "So, you always answer the door in your Pj's?"

"I was not planning company or I would have made sure to dress up," She said to him with a sly remark as she sat back down on the bed. She reached over and grabbed the control to turn off the TV. Mark stood in the room his thumbs tucked in his belt loops. "So what brings you here?" She asked as she turned off the TV and stretched over the bed to put the box on her nightstand.

Mark needed no more room for her to talk as he quickly over her body with his and started to plant kisses on her neck as she giggled at him unable to control her self. He kissed her lip softly as he whispered to her "You think I didn't hear you comment in the car?" He paused started to back up and she sat back up on the bed.

"If you came here to tease me you can take your leave," She said and with one motion Mark grabbed her hair pulling her down to her knees. He pulled out the tie from her hair wrapped it around his wrist trying not to break it.

"From what I remember you like to tease too" He so softly and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Mark having a hand full of her hair and she smiled that wicked evil smile that Mark knew all too well.

"Yes, Daddy," She says with a sly bit of her tongue as she smiled. She held onto his legs as she slowly climbs them gently reaching for his manhood sliding her hand over the bulge in his pants. She gently undid his pants as they slide slowly to the floor, and she begins to gently make his boxer wet with her saliva and the warmth of her mouth. She took his manhood out of his boxer as she started to please him gently licking and sucking her way watching the pleasure on his face.

Mark knew that with his needs the way it was he was not going to last long. She knew what drove him out of his mind. He tightens his grip on her hair pulling it a bit as he felt that he was getting closer, but that did not stop her. She started to take him deeper into her throat making him moan and close his eyes to the feeling that he could not describe beyond pleasurable. Her hands her tongue all over him like a wild beast as he tried to make her stop. "Lei, no" He moans to her but she was into the moment and into him as she continued on her path to destruction.

He held himself together as he finally got Leila attention picking her up and placing her on the bed. He pulled off his shoes and slipped out of his pants and boxers. Leila crawled to the top of the bed sitting close to the pillows. Mark reached out to her and pulled her down flat on her back by her ankles. He slides his hand up against her Pj's noticing that they were already soaked with her enjoyment. Mark planted some small kisses on her inner thighs as she moans sliding her hands against her breast.

He pulled off her shorts and covered her womanhood with his hand as he wiggled his fingers in and out of the pool of wetness. He kissed her stomach as she tried to reach down to him and he quickly stopped her. He pulled her shirt over her head exposing her breast to now the cool AC air in the room. He tangled the tank top in her arms and also the bedpost. She chuckled at him as she wanted to ask him if this was his plan or her, but decided that there was no word needed for the fun that they have together.

Mark licked and played with her breast and womanhood as he brought her to the edge several times but not allowing her to go over it. She was getting frustrated with him and wanted what he was not giving her. He leans back on his knees knowing that he overpowered her in a lot of situations, but this one fun and they both wanted him to overtake the situation. He grabbed her hip and flipped her over her bottom sticking up as the tank top twisting now making it even harder for her to get out of it. He gave her firm butt a wack as it cracked against his hand. He waited a moment and listed for a moan to escape from Leila's lips before he repeated it several more time. Her bottom flush with color that he produced.

He stroked himself a few times as he then pulled her hips up so that she was semi-kneeling on the bed. With that moment all bets were off. Mark dove right into her feeling her tightness wrapping around him with delight on what he was doing for both of them. She cried a little he waited, but not long. They started to go at it hot and heavy. He pulled her hair hard enough for her to feel it, but not enough to hurt. He kissed her neck as he plummets her. She was the first one to give up her organism that her hips bucked, pulled away, and tighten around his more. He didn't let her get away the easy as he pushed himself against her holding her in place. Her head was into the pillow as she cried out with pleasure and his name. A smile came across his face with the job well done as he knew she had a pleasurable smile on her face.

Mark was not ready to give up that quick as he continued on his crusade of the night. He smacked her bottom a few more times and then started to rub it. He kept his hip in a smooth rhythm pulling her along each and every stroke. He then gently slide his thumb into her rump as he could tell she was trying to debate in her head to stop him. He picked up his pace as he clenched down to her fanny in enjoyment as he could tell she was now enjoying it too. Mark could not wait much longer as he wanted to hear her climax for the umpteenth time under him. He peaked as he held her hip close to him filling her up. He grunted and gently slummed his head down feeling his body initially relaxing from the activities.

He reached over to the bedpost and pulled the tank top over it as he watched Leila roll around pulling the shirt off and throwing it on the floor. She moved to the side of the bed. Mark placed his hand on the bed frame holding himself up as he was out of breath and still feeling the after-effects of what just happened. Leila reached out and rubbed his arm "Stay the night" She said and Mark was not sure if it was a question or a statement.

"You want that?" He asked almost like he was not sure himself. She didn't have to say a word as she wiggled over a bit more giving him more room to lay down. He pulled off his shirt soaked with sweat and threw it on the floor. He laid down in the bed and pulled up the covers on Leila. He placed an arm around her and she snuggled into him just like he remembered.

Mark walked into his hotel room and Glen leaned over on the bed and watch him walk in. "Well, I know the walk of shame that normal woman does, but this is a first," Glen said as Mark walked over to his bag.

"I have to get a shower" He paused " Then some food will be nice"

"So, were you with Leila?"

"Yes," Mark said and waited to see if he was going to ask more, but he didn't he just leaned back in the bed and watched the TV. Mark turned on the water as he let it warm up. He stretched a bit in the bathroom is a bit stiff before he got into the shower.

Leila sat down with her plate "Hi ladies" she said with a smile "How is everything?"

"I have to tell you," Lita said and leaned over "Matt and I are going to be traveling together. Oh, I can not wait. I want to see it bloom between us"

"Aw, that is awesome. I can see why you are so happy" Leila said

"So, your traveling with Mark and Glen anything happening with that?"

"Well, I am not sure... you know it is hard to tell." Leila looked at the ladies as she noticed the guys walked into the dining area that breakfast was being served. Glen was chatting about the program that he has seen on the TV while Mark listened to him halfway. Mark looked around for the girls and finally spotted them in the back of the room, Leila, already there chatting with the other ladies.

"That is why I am excited to be single," Stacey said and laughed a bit "Every night it is a different guy and then they go home and I have peace... none of these guessing game"

"I have a photo shoot today. I am not sure what to bring" Leila asked for opinions from the ladies since after all, they been through this before.

"I would bring at least 4 outfits to change into. One you wear to the ring, one street clothes and 2 bra and panties or swimsuit stuff" Lita said and Stacey was thinking

"Yea that would be about right," She said and smiled "Are the guys going to be there?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Leila said and looked at her unsure what the answer should be. "Stacey, have you hooked up with Mark or Glen?"

She paused and looked at her with a smile on her face "I did with Glen once, but don't tell him I kiss and tell. I am telling you that was a night to remember." She chuckled a little bit and Lita looked at her.

"Why not Mark?"

"He never hooks up with the women of wrestling. If you are back doing makeup or costume... you have more of a chance then a wrestler. I can understand where he comes from the too. Another wrestler would be in a spotlight and that can also be a bad thing under a light such as that." Stacey said and Leila continued to eat. Leila sat back as she was finished and just continue to push the scrambled eggs around her plate.

"Well, Ladies, I better go get packing for this photo shoot," Leila said and got up from the table. "See you guys later"  
Leila wore skinny jeans with a black

top and a leather jacket with heels. She carried her bag as the three of them walked into the photo studio. Mark and Glen both wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. Leila did not understand why they looked like they were lounging around the house clothing.

"Hello, I am Beth. I will be your photograph and this is Jasmine who will deal with your hair and makeup with her team." Two to woman stood in front of the group and they all shook hand. "Let me start by starting with Leila. I am enjoying this outfit. Come with me and let us go outside and take some pictures." Beth said and Leila smile and followed as she looked at Mark with no reaction.

"I will get you two ready" Jasmine said as she started to walk to the back and the guys followed her.

The day continued with photograph after photograph and Leila was enjoying them. The group photograph had both Mark and Glen in their wrestling gear and small Leila in a very low cut silver top that showed her breast off along with a mini black flare skirt and heels. Mark stood on the right side and Leila placed her left hand on his chest and gently placed her head on his arms that were on his hips. Glen stood on the left side right alongside Mark and behind of Leila. Glen had both of his hands on his hips too. Leila ended up being the one to move around the guys posing on Mark and Glen front and back.

"Glen would you mind standing outside the shot for this one. I would like Mark to stand there the same as before with his hand on his hips and Leila I want to squat at his legs and look up at him" Beth said and the three of them moved around.

"Don't get any ideas?" Leila said to Mark softly as she squatted down at his feet.

"You're a tease," Mark said and looked down at her with a smile.

"I like that," Beth said "Mark smile again" Glen looked at him as she said that and watched Mark. Mark reached down and brushed against Leila's cheek and she responded her head naturally just following his hand. Beth continued to snap the photos and Glen stared at Leila and Mark interacting. "How comfortable are you two with each other?"

"I would say pretty comfortable," Mark said and looked down at Leila

"Yeah, I am opening to anything," She said and Beth smiled.

"Okay, Leila, take off your shoes and leave your hair down. I want to kneel next to Mark's leg" Leila chuckled to herself for a bit. "Mark grabs a nice handful of Leila's hair and Leila thinks about submissive, pleasing, loving, wanting Mark's pride" Beth walked around the two of them take close and far away pictures. " I think this one has potential." She continued snapping away. " Okay, Leila we need to get more single shots of you." Mark walked over to Glen and hair and makeup ran in to correct Leila. Beth continues to coach Leila into position and faces.

"So, let me put this out on the table... you have been in that position before," Glen said being a smart ass as leaned into Mark. Mark crossed his arms as the two of them watched Leila.

"You think it some of the stories that I tell you are wild. You have not meet Leila. She is beyond your wild daydreams" Mark whispered back and then stood straight " And yes... Yes, we have." He said with a smile across his lips.

Leila finally came out of the dressing area of the photo studio. She pulled her jacket closer to her chest as she walked over to the guys staring at all the shots that were taken. Leila was surprised at all the photos and all the shots that she liked. She pointed out the few playful submissive photographs of her and Mark. She looked over at Mark who was still studying the photograph.

"Please each of you takes 5 stickers and place them on the photos that you would pick for the group and for yourself," Beth said handing out the stickers to the three of them. Leila bounced around the table as she picked out her photographs and then placed one the playful submissive one.

"Why would you pick that one?" Mark asked and looked at her.

"It is the most honest photograph with the two of us... it shows I am strong, but following my leader," She said and bit her lip as she looked at Mark and then at Glen.

"Was I wrong?" She whispered to Glen and he smiled and placed his sticker right next to her. If she believed it in why not give the photograph a fighting chance to be one of the finals. Plus he likes the look in her face and believed that other men would like that look in her eyes too.

"Thank you, everyone. I will take the photographs with the stickers to Vince for the final sign off." Beth said with a smile as she collected the photographs.

"Beth," Leila leaned over and whispered into her ear "Can I have that one of Mark and I even if it does not get picked?"

"Sure not a problem." She smiled at her and placed the photograph in the folder and Leila smiled at her with excitement. She bounced over to Mark and cuddle against him as he placed his arm around her as the three of them made there way back to the car.

Leila walked into the meeting room. She wore black jeans that zippered up both side to her thigh along with a jean jacket wrapped around her waist. Her top was a deep red short belly shirt that crossed across her chest and had the bell sleeves. She wore small heel open toed shoes. She slides against the wall and stood next to Glen. Glen wrapped his arm around her she laid her head on his shoulder. Mark leaned over to see who Glen was paying attention too. He smiled and crossed his arms.

Vince started to hold the meeting and giving people orders. He turned to Mark and Glen. "Brothers of Destruction. Glen, I want you to be against The Giant. Leila... oh my lovely Leila. You will be with him down ringside." Vince said with a smile and then turned to continue his meeting. Mark shifted and leaned into Glen and whispered something to him. Once the meeting was completed the girls sat back and talked to each other for a while. Mark and Glen headed to the locker room.

Leila walked into the locker room and caught Mark's eye as she walked in. "Where is Glen?"

"He is getting ready," He said and she took a seat on the couch across from Mark.

"Do you think this outfit will be okay?" She question and Mark smiled.

"Yes it is a good outfit" He paused

"Are you coming over tonight?" She paused "You know Glen is going to want to go out."

"I would like to come over," Mark said and got up to sit on the couch next to Leila. He tilted her head and kissed her softly, slowly, gently opening her lips. He slides his hand against her thighs. She moaned softly and reached out to his chest. Glen walked out of the bathroom all changed and ready to go which interrupted Leila and Mark.

"Please come over" She whispered softly

"Always. Have a good match see you when you get back." He paused and spoke softly "Don't make me have to come down there."

Leila giggled and stole one more kissed and got up to stand next to Glen. Glen wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. The two walked out of the locker room and headed to the rampway. Glen's music came on and he was the first one out of the rampway. Leila came out right behind him waving and bouncing along the way down to the ring. King and JR talking about Leila and how she was dressed. Glen had his match with nothing out of the normal. Glen won his match and pointed down to Leila to join him in the ring. She walked up the steps as his music played and the crowd went crazy screaming, yelling, and whistling. The two soaked it up for a bit and then Glen got out of the ring and held his hand out as Leila took his hand helping her down the steps. She bounced her way to the ramp tapping hands as she did.

The one fan pulled her towards him "Come home with me"

"Aw thank you," She said and pulled away as Glen turned back around and pulled her towards him.

"You can not give everyone all the time they want," He said to her and she smiled and continued to wave to the fans.

"I will always try" She looked at him and smiled and Glen smiled at her noticing that she would take his advice but always knew that these people are the ones that make her a superstar.


	8. Chapter 8

Leila was excited that tonight was the night that everyone was working so hard up too. She stood in front of the mirror checking in the low cut black dress that laid to the middle of her thigh and had a gold patterned. She wore a black jacket open over the dress and gold heels that laced all up her legs to right over the knees. She wore her hair up in a messy bun curl falling on both sides. She makes up was very natural beside her dark rose lip. There was a knock on the door and Leila jumped for joy. She opened the door to see both of her men.

"Oh my" Glen said and Mark turned around and looked at Leila.

"Oh, well... I would go tell you're to change, but I am sure you will not listen to me" Mark said and placed out his hand and Leila smiled.

"I thought this was very sexy yet tasteful for tonight," Leila said and she spun around "It's not like I will be dancing around with anyone. It's more just being able to roam and talk with people"

"True," Glen said with a smile and a chuckle.

The three of them walked out to the car and Mark made sure to stay close to Leila as she seems to take the attention on in a room. Mark used to her wearing little to nothing, but something like this with a club setting. He would suggest something more coverage. Mark opened the door for Leila to sit in the back of the car. She smiled at him as she sat making sure not to expose herself in any way.

They pulled up to the event and security was already on high alert. Mark got out of the car first and the screaming of the fans started. Then Glen got out and he walked around to the side of the car and Mark opened the door for Leila to get out of the car. This is when the excitement really started. She got out of the car and the fans went wild. Security walked behind the three of them as they walked into the event. The lines of fans wrapped around the building and they all had their cameras out and taking pictures of the three. Mark placed his hand on Leila's lower back as they walked trying not to show too many emotions.

Vince walked over the group "This has turned out better then I expected. We are sold out and come to look at these photos." He took Leila's hand and Mark and Glen followed them. "My god you look gorgeous today," Vince said to her as they walked up to the table. "Beth did her magic on these photos... Look at them..." Vince since in silence and Leila placed her hand over all the photos and her mouth opened a small amount. Each one capturing something different. "Oh, and this is for you" Vince handed her a folder, "Beth said you requested this." Leila smiled and took the folder opened it a little and then closed it.

"Thank you," She said and she looked back at the photographs. "Its there" She whispered to Glen and he noticed the submissive photograph made the cut. She looked at Glen and smiled a giddy-up at him for his approval. He nodded and smiled back. Mark placed his hand at her lower back. She leaned into him and snuggled a bit. She looked around the side of him as she notices the fans against the window.

Mark leaned down to whisper into her ear "You will be fine" He said and side his hand down to her butt giving it a squeeze and she giggled pushing her self into him wanting him right at this moment. He moans softly and then cleared his throat "naughty little one."

"Well, we should get this party going," Vince said bringing everyone back to the task at hand. The music started and that made Leila wiggle against at Mark and he knew he would not be able to deal with that much longer since. Mark took Leila attention away from the music and walked behind the table and took a seat. Glen pointed to her chair between the guys. She walked over and took a seat next to Mark and Glen took at the seat next to her.

The fans started to come in as some went straight to the bar while others would get in line to speak to the superstars. Leila was enjoying the night the music was good and people were enjoying themselves which made it even better. The fans talked to each superstar asking for photographs. The fans would play with Leila laughing and asking questions about Mark and her relationship.

"How come on all these photos Undertaker doesn't smile or show that he loves you?" The one fan said and Leila turned toward Mark.

"Taker" She called to him and he leaned into her and smiled " How come in all these photographs you are not smiling or showing loving eyes to me?"

He grunted and then stood up and Leila did the same he grabbed her pushing her body against him as her one leg came up against him and he pushed her curls away from her face and kissed her ruffly as his hand slide his hand against her legs gently sliding up. The camera flashed away Leila was shaking her body wanting more of what Mark was dishing out. He put her down on both of her feet and Leila tried to take a deep breath, but could not do it.

"Just like that?" He whispered and knew that he took her breath away.

"I um," She said and the fan got her attention again.

"Just like that... like a relationship that you two are in" The fan said excitedly. Leila knew that the female fans were more into the relationship between the two of them more than the male fans.

"Um, it is hard to explain" Leila explained to the fan and gave a smile.

The night continues with music and the photograph signing. Leila was surprised the group photographs were the ones that went the fastest out of all the photographs. Finally with the autograph sessions out of the way. The night opens itself up to endless possibilities. Leila leaned up against the bar and ordered her self a drink. It was placed down and she smiles and put it to he lips. The fans chatting to all the superstars as much as they can. Leila walked over to the table that Glen and Mark should be sitting at.

Glen walked over to Leila and sat down and she did too. The two started to chat awhile and a song came on that Leila wanted to go dance too. She finished her drink and placed the empty glass down. She ran out to the dance floor as Mark walked to the table and sat down next to Glen giving him another beer. Mark looked out to the crowd as Leila and his eye locked and he took a sip of his beer.

"Where have you been?" Glen asked and Mark grunted a bit drinking more of his beer. "Mark, don't lose your control here" Glen warned him and Mark finished his beer, and went out for the prowl some more. Glen sat at the table sipping his beer and watching Leila politely dance with several of the fans. Glen smile and then went out of the dance floor and danced with Leila a few songs.

"Come let's get a drink," Glen said and took her hand to walk her to the bar. The two stood at the bar and had a drink as they laughed with each other and the fans.

"Where is Mark?" Leila whispered to Glen who in turned whispered back

"I am not sure. Maybe he doesn't feel well" Glen tried to make an excuse on why he was now missing. Leila made a face to Glen and finished her drink.

"Let's get going," Leila said to Glen and he nodded and headed the two left the party. Glen drove the two of them back to the hotel. They laughing and sang on the radio as loud as they could. Glen could see why Mark could fall in love with such a beautiful soul. Glen had to watch himself because he could fall for someone so beautiful too and that would just make more of a problem. Glen pulled up the front of the hotel and left her out. Leila smile "Thanks for driving... See you soon," She said with a smile and Glen nodded over the music and Glen went to park the car.

Leila caught the attention of everyone as she walked in and headed to the elevators. The doors open as she danced her way down the hallway. She knocked on the door excitedly. She heard the door unlock as she leaned up against the door frame thinking of a billion things to say to Mark when he opened the door. The door opened and a small brown hair brown eye girl stood there with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I am sorry... I might have the wrong room" Leila paused feeling very embarrassed.

"Its true... you two are a real couple," The girl said to Leila and Leila could hear Mark in the bathroom. Mark walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the door a towel wrapped around his waist. Leila put the pieces together very quickly. Leila dropped the folder she carried on the floor as she tried to hold her self together.

"Lei-la" Mark said very slowly could not even say anything after that.

"Don't even say a word?" Leila said and put her hand up to stop him "I should of know better than to let you back into my life" She said and she turned away and started to walk down the hallway. Mark stood out in the hallway and watched Leila. Leila started to cry as tears streamed down her face. She pushed the button to the elevator over and over. The door finally open and she walked in not paying attention and ran right into Glen.

"Woah, where is the fire?" He asked and then noticed that Leila was crying. "Leila, what happened?" Glen became concerned for her as he held her close.

"He- He" Leila could only say and She continued to grab onto Glen's shirt and cry. He warped his arms around her as tight as he could. Glen knew what Mark did and knew that his warning he told him earlier he didn't listen too. "Come on let's go to your room," Glen said as he pushes the elevator button to walked her to the room.

The two of them sat on the bed and Glen held Leila as she cried over and over telling him how much she loves Mark and he hurt her for the last time. "I should have known better.. I should have known that he was no good for me... "She burred her head into Glen's chest as she cried.

Glen felt horrible for what was done, but there was nothing he could do to fix the problem. "Why don't you get your self-showered and in some comfortable clothes for the night?" Glen started "I know it will not fix anything right now, but it will give you some time to think about what you want to do."

"I have no idea. I can not work with

him and I know Vince is not going to allow me to stop" She paused and Glen just continued to hug her as she cried. She was glad that Glen was here. " Your right I need to get out of these clothes and get my head on straight."

"There you go. Get yourself together and get things done." Glen said "I am going to go chase that thing out of my room. Let me know what your plan is and if I can help" He smiled at her and hugged tighter.

Glen walked back to his hotel room knowing that Mark was going to try to explain himself out of this. He opened his hotel room door to find no one around. He looked at the room it was like nothing happened. Mark must have had house cleaning come up. He noticed there was a photograph on the table. Glen walked over and picked it up and seen the submissive shot that Leila loved so much. She wrote on it 'To the man that I always become submissive to and love deeper then I could ever love. Your little one.' Glen shook his head. He would have never hurt a woman that loved him so deeply. Glen went back out the door and headed down the bar. He spotted Mark sitting at the corner drinking. Glen sat down right next to him and Mark looked up at Glen.

"Are you here to lecture me?"

"Nope," Glen said and got the bartender attention and got a beer. Glen and Mark sat in silence as they both drank and watch the people are the bar.

"I did not do it on purpose" Mark finally said and Glen was not sure where he was going so he just sat in silence.

"Sure," He said and looked at Mark and then took a drink and Mark ordered a stronger drink. The two sat in silence as he starts to down the drink pretty quickly. "I think you better call it quits after this drink."

"I should have said no" Mark said a bit slurred

"Yeah you should of"

"I messed up" Mark finally said and shook his final drink.

"Leila is not at the bottom of that glass or any glass... you need to fess up on what you did"


	9. Chapter 9

Mark leaned up against the railing on the small balcony as he held the cell phone to his ear. He leaned his head down "Hey its Lei Lei leave a message and I will get back to you. Muah" The bright sassy Leila message made Mark smile yet mad that she still has not picked up her phone. Mark hung up the phone. He called 4 times so far today. He knew that he messed up. Mark walked back into the hotel room to see Glen laying in bed still half asleep.

"She is not going to answer," Glen said as Mark huffed and looked down at him with a harsh glare.

"She needs too"

"She doesn't need too... She is protecting her self now" He pulled the covers over his body a bit more as he hears Mark grumble even more.

"It was a mistake... people make a mistake," He said and tried to see how this was sounding out loud. Glen rolled over and ignored him as he knew that Leila would not listen to his excuses. Mark continued to chat away about how people deserve a second chance.

"You had your second chance Mark!" Glen finally gave up and boomed at him cutting him off and pissing him off.

"You could be more supportive" Mark kicked his bed as he walked out of the room and down for breakfast. Mark was torn up inside he knew better he knew what he did was wrong and now he was going to have to figure it out. He went up to the buffet as he filled his plate he noticed the girls sitting at the table, but no Leila. This is prime time get to know the true thinking of Leila from her girls. Mark took his plate and walked over to the table. "Ladies, do you have room for one more?"

"Sure," Trish said and pulled the chair next to her out for him to sit as Lita watch Mark take a seat. Mark smiled and sat down and started to eat.

"I need to find me some piece to play with," Stacey said as she sat down spoke not seeing who was around. "Oh, I am.." She blushed and just put her head down.

"Oh, I am sure I have some stories to top yours" Mark chuckle "We are all not sugar... some of us love the spice" He paused "Talking about the spice... did you gals see Leila?"

"Yeah, very early this morning," Trish said "We ran again. She is an awesome work out buddy"

"Yes, Did you know that we use to date?" Mark said to the table and both Lita and Stacey looked up at him like he had three heads.

"Yes, and you torture her.. being around her teasing her.," Trish said and Lita and Stacey turned to her. "Sorry, Leila told me about this the last time the four of us worked out. She was upset that she was falling in love with Mark and afraid of getting hurt" She bit her lip and looked a bit scared. Mark had no idea that Leila was afraid of getting hurt by him and he did hurt her.

"I screwed up ladies," Mark said as he continued to eat "I always kept a rule. I am sure you heard"

"Never date a wrestler," Stacey said as she slowly ate and Mark just nodded sort of amazed that his reputation even got around to the ladies. Stacey took a slow drink out of her glass.

"Yes, and Leila and I were dating... " Mark paused "I need your help... all of your help. I need you gals to get Leila to talk to me... listen to me" Mark started to please with the ladies.

"Leila is one hard cookie to crack," Trish said "and depending on what you did... you might have a big price to pay"

"Can you imagine that... " Stacey started to laugh "The dead man paying the price. I am sure Leila will have a big price tag too" She paused "So, let me ask what did you do?"

"Well, I cheated on her with a fan and she caught me"

Trish chocked on the coffee as she placed her cup down "You are insane!"

"Oh my... you have a big price to pay," Stacey said and Lita just sat in silence.

"This is why I need your help," Mark said, "I am so truly sorry and I will pay whatever price that Leila wants." He looked down at his plate and then back at the Ladies "I did not know what I had until it was gone."

"You are going to have a huge price to pay" Lita opened her mouth said her opinion "Leila was so excited to find her spot here... in the ring and outside the ring too... and you took that away from her. I feel for her I feel for her a lot... If I was her it would be very hard for you to get in touch with me."

"I am aware of what I did and that I was wrong" Mark stopped and looked at Trish and Stacey unsure if he lost Lita or not "Can you please help me out?"

Mark walked into the lobby and leaned up against the counter in the lobby. Mark had no idea what room Leila was in and did not even know if she was still in the hotel. "Can I help you Sir?" the woman with rosy cheeks asked

"Can you look up Leila Rogers"

"No one registered here by that name"

Mark crinkled his brow "Are you sure?" He asked as he spelled the name for her to try again.

"Yes, Sir... No one here by that name" She said again to him and he rolled his eyes as his phone started to ring in his pocket. Mark took out and looked at it seeing Vince's number pop up on the screen. "Hello Vince"

"Mark please enlighten me and tell me why I just finished a 3-hour conversation with Leila on the reasons why she should stay in the storyline and not leave the WWE"

"There are several things that have happen in the 24 hours." Mark started to have Vince cut him off

"Oh yes, I am already well aware of you two relationship which is now ruining my storylines!" Vince screamed into the phone and Mark knew it.

"I know I been trying to get a hold of her all morning" He tried to tell Vince and he was not having any of it.

"Get your high school drama out of my storylines. You and she are both not going to enjoy working with each other and I don't give a damn!" He continued "Work it out and it better be before the next meeting!" Vince slammed the phone and Mark stared down at his phone.

Leila ran and just kept running she had no place to go and had nowhere to be. It was her and the country road. The road that just kept going running endlessly against the fields. She ran and ran her mind wondering between lust and pain. The hurt sting more and more as she ran. Leila couldn't get it out of her head out of her mind what he has done to her. She was stronger she was bigger then this she was going to take over this stage and run with it. Her career was starting and if that means that she will have to be this sassy little submissive she could play that more then she would ever think. She turned into the small town store and got her self some water to drink.

"That will be $2.99," The cashier said and smiled at her "I know... your Leila from the WWE"

"Yes Ma'am," She said and handed over a $5 bill to her

"So, please tell me how is it to be in a relationship with the Undertaker?"

"It is all for the cameras," Leila said denying everything that has been happening. She looked down at the bottle of water on the counter trying not to allow the emotions to show.

"Aw, that is a shame," She said and handed her back her change. "Well, it looks really good for the cameras." The cashier said and Leila nodded and put her headphone back in and went on her way.

It had been several days and Leila was enjoying the small amount of time that she was having at her house. She snuggled against the couch in her short shorts and a tank top. She pulled up a book started to read as her phone rang. She looked down at it and seen Glen's number. She picked it up and did not say a word her heart beat fast inside her chest.

"Leila?" Glen said and Leila took a deep breath

"Yes, Glen. Sorry, I just"

"No apology needed I know" He paused "How are you doing?"

"Enjoying the calmness" She giggled at him

"Your coming to the meeting?"

"Yeah, I am on the card Vince said. I think the only reason why I am on the card is that then I have to show up"

"Yeah I am sure that is part of it... and that you are the money shot right now. So, I would take advantage of it."

"So, true. I am excited to have my first match. I have been working out extra to make sure I have enough stamina."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but you need to know you are driving Mark insane, but not talking to him."

"I am not ready to speak to him," She said her heart raced as she thought of him... his touch... his smell... She just looked down at the floor trying to get her self back to reality.

"I understand," Glen said "Leila" He whispered into the phone "I am on your side"

"Thank you," She said and smiled to her self as she leaned her head.

"Get some rest and I will see you soon," Glen said and they said their goodbyes. Leila laid her head on the arm of the sofa as she tried hard to fight the tears that came. She was not ready to face with what was going to become of this.

Leila wore a small pink little dress with white boots that went up to her thighs. She wore her hair into pigtails. She looked like a baby doll if she pouted her lips. Leila had headphone on as she leans up against the wall in the airport. She tried hard not to make eye contact with anyone. She pulled her sunglasses down as she picked up her backpack and grabbed her luggage and made her way to get her rental and set up her hotel room.

Leila took a deep breath. She knew she had to get herself ready for the what tonight was going to bring. She put her headphones on she slide her hand against the cement walls of the arena. She tried to take one moment at a time. Trish came up behind her and hugged her tightly. Leila popped her headphones out.

"I missed you!" She said to Leila and Leila squealed which got the attention of several of the other wrestlers and they came to hug her tightly. It was nice to see a warm welcome being away for several days. These people become her family in so many ways.

"Thank you, everyone," She said with a bright smile. Trish and Leila skipped down the hallway. Trish turned around and stopped Leila as she stood in front of her.

"I want you to know. Mark has been asking about you like crazy. I am on your

side I think you should make him pay... big time" She said with a smile and took her hand as the two of them walked into the meeting.

Mark and Glen were already in the meeting sitting in the chairs in the front. Trish walked against the wall as she stood in the back and Leila followed as she took her place next to Trish. Glen looked over at Leila and smiled and leaned down and whispered something into Mark's ear. Leila smiled and made a pouted her lips as she teased just like she always did. Christian came into the meeting room and made it know.

"Oh my! The sight I did not get to see in such a long time" Christian screamed over at Leila "I want to get you some cat ears and let you go wild" Mark wiggled in his seat a bit as he did not like what Christian was proposing. Christian walked over to Leila and hugged her tightly. "You look fabulous" He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," She said and kissed his cheek softly and Christian walked around to find a seat which ended up near Mark.

Mark was going to take full advantage of him sitting near. Mark leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on Christian's leg getting his attention. Christian leaned forward "Hi Mark Ho-"

"She is spoken for and there is no reason to overstep" Mark cut him off and gave him a harsh look.

"You're the one overstepping..." Christian said Leila could tell the words were not exactly friendly. Lita and Stacey came in and the girls squealed and headed over to Leila hugging her.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the show," Vince said as he walked into the room and started the meeting "I am glad that everyone seems to find their way to back home." Vince said and nodded to Leila who made a face and the girls started to giggle "Tonight rookie match is Leila and Molly Holly. Girls bring the goods" Vince said and continued to run down the card. Leila stood with the girls and of course, would get the rooms attention now and then as they normally did with themselves.

The meeting was over and everyone started to leave the room. Trish and Leila started to walk out of the meeting together going over the plans. They continue to talk as they walked past Mark and Glen. Mark reached out to grabbed onto Leila's hand. Leila stopped and looked at him. Her heart raced in her chest. She did not know what he was going to do nor if she was ready for this.

"Leila, Please," Mark said and Trish stood up next to Leila as she looked at him. She pouted her lip without even knowing which made Mark want to so bad get up an kiss her. He stays sitting just holding her hand Leila not saying a word.

"She needs to prepare," Trish said and then smiled a wicked grin and Leila gently left her hand fall to her side as she took a step away. Trish stood in front of Mark "How about you go prepare to be a valet?" Trish took Leila arm and the two whispered to each other as they walked out of the room.

Mark got up and picked up a chair and threw it across the room and Glen just shook his head. " I am not a fucking valet"

"If you want to be near Leila I suggest you embrace it," Glen said and got up and walked out of the room Mark following him.

Leila stood in front of the mirror as she wore her black pants and a short black top that exposed her lean stomach. She pulled her hair into a small knobby like ponytails. She wore he headphones blaring music that she knew was going to get her all pumped up. She got herself excited and head into the game. Trish jumped up and down as Leila took off her headphones and Leila made her way out to the stage.

Glen stood at the stage with a smile on his face "I could not let you go out without a good luck"

Leila jumped into his arms and hugged him with excitement. "Thank you!" She said and he put her back down on the ground. Mark walked around the corner and her smiled turned around as she did not know what he wanted nor what he was going to do.

"Leila you're on," a stagehand said and Leila took the steps and heard Mark following her. She tried to not think about him and just focused on the match. The fans screamed as she bounced around having the fans call her name. Leila bounced around slapping hands as she went down the ramp. She jumps into the ring and posed on the ropes for a few seconds. Mark followed her down to the ring and stood at the end of the ramp with his hand crossed in front of him. Leila was a bit amazed that he was not trying to interact with her but knew that was going to only last so long. She could not think about it right now she needed to keep her head in the game and have a good rookie match.

The match was one up and down as Leila finally got the upper hand on Molly Holly and took the win. The music blared over the speaker and the referee raised her hand with delight. She bounced around the ring a bit the fans started to chant "kiss her" over and over. Leila tried to ignore the chant until she looked over and seen Mark was on the move.

Mark got into the ring and Leila could feel her heart pounding into her ears. She stood on the one side of the ring and Mark raised his hand and lowered it making the lights turn off. He grabbed on to Leila and pulled her close. She was frozen stiff as a board in his arms. The ring turned into a dark purple hue. He leaned his lips against her ear "I am beyond sorry and I want you back." 


	10. Chapter 10

Leila stood in the lobby waiting for Trish to get ready for a run. The two seams to be one as they continued their training together, and they both enjoyed each other company which made it nice to talk about things on their mind. "Hey, Sorry," Trish said with a sigh.

"Not a problem," Leila said as she turns on her music and placed her phone in her pocket the headphone around her neck. "I am ready for a good run"

"I am sure you are... please nothing too long maybe 5 miles"

"Sure not a problem that will get us a good work out" Leila wrapped her arm around her friend and gave her a quick hug before the two of them walked out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk. The two got them self-ready and Leila put her headphone in her ears and they were off.

Mark looked on from his balcony as he watched the two of them start running down the block. He watched until he could not see them anymore. He needed to find a way to get Leila to listen to him and it became apparent that Trish was not going to help him, but was the closest person beyond Glen. He rubbed his chin and began to think.

The girls ran the 5 miles and took another mile as a brisk walk to cool down and also chat with each other. They started to talk about training and getting more moves down in the ring and Trish suggested that they practice on each other "So how many times did he call you today?" Trish asked

"I don't know. I have his number going right to voicemail and he never leaves a message"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is too good for that" she rolled her eyes and chuckled a little

"Do you ever think you could forgive him?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon. He is too into himself and not into me. He was thinking about him when he did what he did." She paused "That is what happen last time too... he thought that I did not want a long distance relationship and because he was going to camp, but never asked me about it." She took a deep breath "He doesn't care about me, but between you and me... I will miss the bedroom game."

"Yeah, I can see him not caring about anyone else but him, but if he was telling the truth... and really want to be with you then what price will he have to pay?" Trish was asking and Leila was really thinking about it as the two of them walk... Trish did not blink an eye about the bedroom talk. "Would you hold him to valet status for a while?"

"Vince isn't going to go for that" She paused "I don't want anything over the top like a ring or anything, but the thing is he needs to show that he is going to loyal to one person and he doesn't know how to do that."

"Yeah that is true" She paused "Loyalty is something that can't be taught it is given from within."

"So, true" the girls continued on there way back to the hotel. "Oh, Glen and I are going out for lunch. It will be a nice distraction"

"That doesn't sound too bad. What is your opinion on him?"

"He is more like a brother to me. Someone you could show up in your sweatpants on and he would just accept you." She started to laugh "He is a great guy... that makes anyone around him laugh."

"I never really talked to him before," Trish said as the two turned into the lobby.

"I will have to introduce you to him, " Leila said with a smile on her face. The girls say their goodbyes and both separated. Leila took the steps and as she ran up to her room to get a shower and ready for lunch.

Glen we getting ready to leave the hotel room and Mark watched him from the bed and the TV. Glen watched the side-eye as he paced back and forth getting dressed. "Where are you going?" with a snarl in his voice

"Why?"

"Because you keep interrupting this crap on TV I am trying to watch."

"I am going out for lunch" Glen paused " I will see you later... how about you try not to get in more trouble while I am gone" Glen chuckled a bit and Mark rolled his eyes. Glen came down the lobby and Leila smiled as he walked over "Hey. How are things?" He side hugged her and the started to walk out of the hotel.

"Things are going well. Trish and I had a nice run this morning and then I just sort of hung around. Oh, I have to really introduce you to Trish."

"Yeah that sounds good," He said with a chuckle in his voice. He opened the door to the car a Leila got in and thanked him. The two made there way out to the county side in a small dinner. The two sat next to the window as the sun shined down on Leila her hair turning from a brown to a reddish color. The two chatted as they ordered food and shared laughs.

"I enjoy my time with you," Glen said and smiled he reached over the table and rubbed his hand against her cheek. She smiles softly and closed her eyes and leaned in head into his hand.

"You make me so relaxed. My mind feels like a flip book most of the time and you can make it stop and think." She smiled and Glen placed his hand on the table in front of his plate. Leila smiled at him and took a small bite of food.

"Tell me what does your mind say about our friend," He asked and her smile faded as she pushed her lips together. She began to think if the real reason why he brought her out here was to talk about Mark.

"He doesn't have loyalty to me," She said very bluntly as she took a drink and placed the glass down. "Your opinion?"

"I think he needs to grow up" He paused and Leila took the chance

"But will he ever?" She said and bit her bottom lip as she knew she maybe should have eaten her words.

"Your right, but you two need to speak and at least get it out in the air what you want...for a friendship or a relationship with him"

"Do you think he will listen?" She paused and her mind flashed with images of the two of them. "Glen I cannot be hurt again. I trusted him too much and I don't think I can do it again"

"Slow down...take it one step at a time... How about just talking to him"

Leila smiled and thought of a classic plan "Okay, I will agree to talk to him... and you should talk to Trish"

"Agree" He paused "Now you know the camera are going to on you two when you're at work... you two have to act like a couple."

"Yeah... and that is the hardest act" She paused and looked down at the table and Glen changed the subject.

"I am going to take 2 weeks off coming off" He paused "I want to go home for a while and see my mom"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. You better call me" She laughed a bit "I have yet to cash in on the time off... I don't think right now would be the time, but I could use it" She smiled at Glen and the two of them continued on a funny conversation with each other.

Leila wore a mini high low dress in black that was off the shoulder and had two roses that started right under the breast and twisted around each other. There were small little gems around the top of the dress that made your eye go right to her breast. She wore a pair of black spike heels. Her hair was down with a natural curl flowing. She wrote a small black choker to top off the outfit. She walked around the back of the arena with her headphone in as Christian came up behind her.

"I thought that was you," He said as she side hugged her and she took off her headphone.

"Yeah just making my way to the meeting," She said with a smile

"Shocking I am heading that direction too," He said and Leila chuckled and pulled her headphones out and the music played as they two laughed and changed the songs a few time. Christian grabbed her hand and spun her around as the two started to dance to 'Havana.' Christian knew had to dance which was a surprise to Leila but enjoyed it. He wrapped his hand around her hip as he backed her into the meeting room and pulled her close and then spun her. The two had the attention of the whole room including one pissed off Mark. Some of the wrestlers started to clap their hands to the music and cheered them on. Christian spun Leila one more time not letting go of her hand she dances to her and she giggled at him. "Thank you," He said softly and kissed her cheek softly and Leila smiled brightly blushed and bowed her head. The two separated and Leila turned off her music and walked passed Mark who gave her a hard stare as he picked up her sent of perfume. She walked over to Trish and stood next to her.

"I had no idea you knew how to dance."

"Yeah it was a past time," She said with a chuckle "Come with me before the meeting starts" She grabbed her hand and pulled her to Glen. "Glen, I wanted to introduce you to Trish" She paused "I am sure you two have seen each other around" She chuckled again and Trish seems a bit nervous.

Glen looked up and put his hand out and shook Trish's hand "Very nice to meet you, Sweetheart" He said and Trish smiled and blushed a bit

"Nice to meet you as well" She smiled ear to ear and Leila knew. She looked down at Mark who still wore his sunglasses in the meetings.

"Trish, I am sure you are aware of Mark," Leila said and Mark tilted his head amazed that she announced him.

"Yes, we meet before," She said and turned towards Glen wanting to talk to him more. Trish took a seat next to him and the two started to talk. Leila started to walk away from the situation and Mark grabbed him and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I can find a seat," She said to Mark and Mark looked at her over her glasses and leaned to whisper.

"Stay with me," He said softly and she leaned back against his shoulder his breath brushing against her neck. She shook her head getting her hair untangled and falling over Mark's shoulder. She leaned back to see Christian and the disappointing look on his face. Leila knew the look all too well. She would get caught in Mark's web once more.

Vince walked in and started the meeting. He looked around the room as he started the rundown for the show and noticed that Leila was sitting on Mark's lap with her legs crossed. "Leila was there not enough chairs for you?"

"I thought this chair would be more uncomfortable to sit on then the others,

Sir," She said without a thought and a few people laughed in the group getting her joke.

"I see very well..." He said and Leila made sure to wiggled right up against Mark and Vince continued on with the meeting. Leila turned towards Glen and she noticed that Trish and he still were speaking softly. Mark snuggled her back into him. Leila sat still till the end of the meeting and Vince dismissed everyone.

Leila pushes to get out off of Mark's lap. "Leila," Mark said to her and grabbed her hand as she still stood her back to him. "Be my valet for tonight."

Leila looked over her shoulder "Of course" She said and Mark let go of her hand.

"Please excuse me," Trish said to Glen with a smile and Glen smiled at her as he brushed his hand against her arm "I have to get ready for my match"

Trish and Leila sat in the locker room as Trish got her self-dressed in her outfit. The girls laughing at each other as the music that they played was being heard outside of the door. Mark knocked on the door and Leila called out

"Coming," She said and Mark chuckled in his mind. She never said that to me before. Leila opened the door just enough to look out. "Can I help you?" She asked and the smile is removed from her face.

"Who is it?" Trish called to Leila and she turned around and looked at her

"It's Mark. I won't be long" She said and stepped out of the locker room and stood up against the wall her back touching the coolness of the wall against the skin. "So, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see what you were going to wear out tonight." He paused "I-I"

"Well, I was thinking this and just change my shoes the heels might get caught in the ramp and that will not be good" She cut him off and Mark took a deep breath as she tilted his head back trying to clean his throat.

"Okay good" He paused and placed his hand on the wall as he reached up to her cheek and she didn't move he watched her as her eyes watched his hand. He brushed the back side of his fingers against her cheek as he noticed her breath becoming swallow. "I am sorry. I know you don't believe me, but I will prove it to you"

"Your all talk," She said softly trying hard to keep herself stern yet claim "You have so much to prove."

"I will," He said putting his head down places his hand into his pocket.

"Well then see you soon," She said and reaches for the doorknob of the locker room and slipping into the room.

Showtime was about to start and Mark, Leila, and Glen meet up at the stage monitors. Leila smile as Glen walked over to Leila and hugged her. She looked at Mark and her smile didn't fade. He noticed that and a smile crawled across his lips even tho he was still in character. Mark put out his hand and Leila took it without a second guess as she walked up the stairs and then the sound of Mark's music booming into the area. Leila smiled the music still thrilling like it was the first time. Mark followed her up the steps as she steps aside and he walked out first. The fans screaming and cheering and then Leila makes her way out and there was a whole another level of noise that was now coming out. Leila dances and bounces around behind Mark as she noticed that Glen did not come out with them.

Mark stands next to the step to get into the ring and puts his hand out and Leila takes it again and walked up the steps the fans screaming and hollering thinking that they were getting to see something that only he has seen under that short dress. Leila stood in the ring and Mark got into the ring as she walked around. Mark grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into his chest as she looks up at him and he gently places his hand on the side of her head. Her lips parting softly as she eyes closed enjoying the touch that she could not resist even tho he knows that she is mad at him like no other. He takes the opportunity and kisses her softly and then with passion pushing his tongue into her mouth. She pulls away trying hard not to make a move that would show that he was over the line. He smiles he knew she smiles at him giving him a dirty look as she walked over to the back steps and got out of the ring.

"I am surprised that she did not smack him," Glen said to Trish as the two of them watch the match in the back.

"She is in character as she knows that she will always be tied to him regardless," Trish said and Glen smiled at her. The two watched the match as Leila walked around the ring banging on it a few times trying to get the referee to make a call. She knew what to do to keep the fans and the match going. She walked back closer to the barrier holding back the fans. She could feel the fans reach out to her by calling her name and screaming things at her. The match all of sudden changed up quickly and Mark covered his opponent and got the win. He rolled out of the ring and Leila runs to him and he puts his arm around her. The referee comes out to the other side of Mark and raises his hand quickly and Mark looked at him and he scurries off. Mark looked over at Leila and he kisses her a quick peck. He leans against her a bit as the two walked back up the stage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just stepped wrong and that opponent was a waste" He growled and the two walked down the back step.

"What the hell happened?" Glen asked and took Mark off of Leila.

"He says he stepped wrong," Leila said and looked over at Trish as Glen nodded to the girls and they walked the opposite direction. Leila did not say a word and Trish was not going to push. She knew that she had to stay in character when it came to Mark.

Trish was up next as she stood in the back watching the monitor as Leila wore back small sneakers giving herself a break of the heels. The girls chattered and got pumped up as Trish was going after the diva title. Leila was excited for her as she worked very hard to get a shot. The two hugs and Trish head out and Leila sat on the trunk and watched it on the monitor. Leila was screaming along with the crowd as she was excited about the match and then Leila noticed that someone was running to the ring from the crowd. The camera focused on female running up to the barrier. Trish finally noticed and Leila knew that she would not focus on what she needs to the most to win the match. Leila jumps off the trunk and Glen was already making his way down the hall.

"Go!" He calls to her and Leila did not wait she ran up the stares out and out to the crowd and Trish's focuses back to the match she knew that Leila had her back. The female that Leila did not know hops over the barrier and heads to the ring and Leila take her on full force. Her dress flying up as she twisted her self into the woman's hair. Security not running after her and Leila knew that this had to be planned, but she didn't think more about it as Trish gets the win and her opponent she is celebrating as she is handed the belt jumping on the corners showing off the title the fans screaming cheering with her. Leila clapped her hand and cheered her from the floor, and the girls hug each other and head to the back.

Trish, Glen, and Leila stood in the back of the area as they talked Glen praising the two of them. Trish is leaning into Glen and Leila watches the two of them talking and body language. Leila knew that the two of them were getting along so much. "Let us go out!" Trish says and Glen agrees while the two chatted along and Leila looked around and noticed that Mark was heading their direction.

"Mark, Trish and I are going to go out," Glen said and Mark nods her head and looks over at Leila

"Leila, can I get a ride with you back to the hotel," Mark asks and Leila stopped and thinks about it for a bit.

"Sure," She says and Trish smiled as she turns her head back away from Leila and Glen notices. Trish knows that Leila still had feelings for him even tho she is fighting them anyways.

"Well, we better get going. I don't want to be out too late since after all tomorrow is a travel day" Glen said as he wrapped his arm around Trish's shoulder and they each picked up their bags on the other side.

"Goodnight guys," Leila says to them as the air become thick between Mark and herself. Mark reaches down and picks up Leila's bag as he tries to be polite. "I am taking it that you're ready?"

Mark paused "Yeah why not maybe we could get some dinner" and looked at her as the two started to walk to the parking lot. The two did not say much as he puts the bags into the car and Leila gets into the car and starts it. "Dinner is harmless," He says with a smile

"Nothing is harmless coming from you," Leila said and then remember what Trish kept telling her 'be understanding yet strong with him.' Leila's breath started to race "Why can I not give you up?' She asked him as the two of them pulled up into the hotel parking lot her hand on the shifter between the two of them.

Mark looks over at her "I don't want you too" He pauses and follows Leila as she gets out of the car her mouth still holding still on her disapproval.

"Is it me or does it seem that every time that we are together we are either fighting each other or one of us is going to get pregnant" Leila continues her sentence as she walked around the car speaking softly just the two of them hearing each other. Mark chuckles a bit at her as she tries hard to keep her sternness with him.

Mark drops the bags at his feet and picks up Leila placing her on the hood of the car. Leila looks at Mark as she tries to keep her dress down not showing him anything, but couldn't do much with Mark standing between her knees. Mark kisses her with passion the burning coming from his lips to her and hers to him. She could not believe such a thing her brain screaming, but her gut is telling her to keep going because he knows what she wants. Mark slides his hand against her face and then it slowly slides down her breast as her body responds and Mark knows it. He places his hand on her knees and slides them up her thighs. Mark stops his hand still their lips locked together. She places her hands on his shoulder and slides her hips forward which pushes his hands against her little string thong. He smiles a bit and feels her nude mound already wet wanting more. He was proud of Leila after all he remembers the times she would be embarrassed about showing such submission listening to his rules. He kisses her neck her mouth allowing a moan to escape as she knows that he touched her.

Mark whispered softly "If there is only one thing that you can believe... please believe that you are the one I want..."


	11. Chapter 11

The four of them sat at breakfast and ate. Leila began to learn how to tolerate Mark but keeping her self at a distance. The girls continue to talk as both men on the other side of the table talked between each other. Leila wore a tank top with some leggings and sneakers. She was comfortable yet looked like she could run away at any moment. Trish leans over and whispers to Leila "Glen asked me to go visit him at his home"

"Really?" She whispers and the two began to talk to each other

"I am going to do it... it will be nice to be semi-human" She paused and smiled came across her lips "Are you going to be okay with just Mark?"

"I need to stay strong he knows ever moment my body needs him and I can not take him back"

"Why not stop the punishment and see if he will have the relationship you want?" Trish asked and Leila had nothing to say back to it. It has been a bit over a month of this punishment she is calling it. Mark is the best boyfriend he could be in the public eye, but Leila knew that Mark was not hers.

"So, I asked Trish to take some time with me," Glen said and Mark looked over at Leila who looked down at her plate filling her fork with eggs.

"Well that is great news," Leila said with a smile as she looked up at the two of them. Glen smiled and reached out to Trish and she took his hand.

"While we are gone. I think you two should travel together since then you will have each other."

"Um," Leila said and looked over at Mark searching his eyes, but couldn't read anything.

"Sure, It will be different," Mark said, "When would will you two leave?"

"We are planning to leave after the event today," Trish said and Leila felt all of a sudden alone as she placed her fork down. All of sudden Glen and Trish was now an item and Leila knew that the two of them would not put anything between them. Leila took a slow breath and began to think how she wanted a relationship like that and then she looked at Mark. Why was she so stuck to him? Why can't her heart move past him? Mark got Leila attention and she quickly came back to reality as Trish continued to talk about what their plan was.

"Sounds like a relaxing time with each other" Leila said and finished her orange juice. "Well, I need to get a workout in before tonight's show."

"Sounds good. I will join you in a few" Trish said and Leila got up from the table placing her plate and glass on each other. Mark watched her leave the breakfast and Glen looked at Mark.

"Are things getting any better?" Glen asked and Mark shrugged a bit

"I know she is holding back," He said and finished his breakfast.

"What about you two try to be the relationship that you are putting in front of the camera?" Trish suggested and Glen looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah" was all Mark said to them as he finished up and then got up from the table. Mark walked back to his hotel room as he couldn't decide what to do. He walked over the walkway looking down onto the gym. He stopped and watched as he seen Leila down on the step machine. He wanted to go right down there get her attention and show her how much she means to him. He knew that she was upset and not ready for such an act in front of the others in the gym. Leila looked up to the window to see Mark who bowed his head and made his way down the hallway. Leila wondered what he was up to now.

Glen laid on one of the beds in the hotel room. He flicked through the channels on the TV nothing catching his eye as he rolled around in the bed. He could not wait till he could go home... be in his own bed... and not share Trish with the world. He knew he had to keep their relationship on the rumor mill until Vince gave the approval because after all the superstar status was more than just TV when it came to who you kept company with. Glen's mind goes back to reality and wanted to know where his roommate was and what trouble he was getting into now.

Trish was keeping up with Leila as the ran on the treadmill. Trish was getting to her end as she slowed herself down. Trish looked over to Leila and got her attention. Leila started to slow down herself too. "Leila I am forever grateful for introducing me to Glen. He is a wonderful man that I would never of even attempt to speak too. I want you to be happy is that is with Mark or not, but I think your heart is saying it is Mark." She tried to catch her breath a bit "Can you please look outside of the box and see that he is trying to change?"

"My problem is when the camera is on and he is in public he is the best boyfriend anyone could want, but it is a show. What happens the next time when he cheats? The next time when he wants to say something to hurt me?" Leila's breath was unsteady "I can not be hurt again."

Trish reached over and stopped Leila's treadmill. "Stop!" Trish yelled "Stop letting your mind running away. Mark has been punished for the last month about what he did. He has not done anything that should make you second guess that he doesn't want to be with you." She paused "People fuck up Leila that is just part of being human." Leila stood in front of her without saying a word. She knew that she was saying. Trish reached out to Leila a hugged her as they both continued to catch their breath. Trish gently pushes Leila to leave the gym.

Mark walked into the shop. The jeweler walked over to him and a smile on his face. "Hello Sir, How can I help you?"

"I called ahead there should be an order for Callaway"

"Oh yes, Sir" He walked away from him and went into the back and brought out a ring. "Sir, I have to say this order turned out beautiful. It is a very unique piece."

"Oh yes for a very unique woman" Mark smiled and the jeweler took out the ring from the bag an handed it to him. He held a small black ring with a ruby heart in the middle along with two small rubies on the side of the heart which made an arrow shape and the arrows' point which pointed to the main heart. The ring has angel wings filled with small white gems. The ring was just his style and wanted to make it hers. He playfully put it in his finger not getting it on far. He knew that it would not fit.

"Sir, is the ring to your liking?" The jeweler asked as he stood behind the counter

"Yes, it is beautiful beyond my idea," He said and the man put the ring into a small box and the two settled up.

Leila laid on the bed as she tried to take a nap before the event for the night. She normally took a nap since her day starts early when it comes to a day that there is an event with traveling and having to work out. She couldn't get all the advice pushed out of her head. She had her reasons for her to hide her self from Mark more now than ever, but her body responded to every time his skin would touch hers. She rolled over once more and stared at the sunlight that shined through the curtains.

"I will never forget this" Mark said as he pushed her hair from her face. She kissed her the scent of lavender and flowers filling his breath.

"Never forget me" She giggled as she reached up and bushed her hair against his chin. "You're going to be famous one day... Don't leave me behind"

"Never, my heart is always with you"

"Liar" Leila said out loud as she pushed the memory away from her. She still felt hurt and could not tell herself the reason why anymore. She threw the covers off of her and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom and decided to just take a shower and get dressed. Her mind continued to race a bit wondering what life would hold if she would just forgive him.

"What trouble have you been in?" Glen asked as Mark walked into the room and places a small box into his bag.

"I did nothing that I shouldn't have done," Mark said and Glen tilted his head unsure what he was trying to say. Glen knew that Mark was up to no good. There was very few times on the road that he would just do what he was told.

Leila sat on the trunk right before the entrance. She wore a black sleek dress with a white overcoat along with black heels. She leaned her head against the wall her hair loose and wild. She closed her eyes and her mind began to wonder. Mark walked up to Leila and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I-" Leila said to Mark and she stopped and looked at Mark his eyes that beautiful shade that you could stare into forever.

"You need to get some sleep," He said with a bit of smug in his voice.

"Yeah," She said softly and placed her head against Mark's chest. He gently rubbed her back playing with her hair. He leaned down and took a deep breath of her scent. Mark closed his eyes and smiled his mind going back into time when that scent was what made the world go round. He missed that scent and her touch for far too long. Mark placed his head against her hair and take in a deep breath. This was the closest he has been to Leila in about a month without the cameras in their faces.

Glen and Trish walked down the hall the two holding hand and giggling. Glen pointed out Mark and Leila and Mark looked up at the two of them with a smile. Leila moved her head to look up at the two of them with a smile. Mark pushed Leila's hair away from her face.

"You two ready for some excitement?" Trish said as she jumped and down. This was the first time that Trish was going to be going down to the ring with Glen. Leila could feel the excitement she was having all around her. She was making a statement to the world that this was her man. Leila gently rubbed her eyes trying not to mess up her makeup.

"Sounds like this is going to be fun," Leila said and jumped down her body pressing up against Mark. Mark didn't move and just looked down at Leila placing his hands against her body. Her body cried to Mark and she could tell Mark's body was doing the same. Leila walked over to Trish and hugged her and the two began to talk about tonight.

"Your next" the stagehand called to them and the guys moved the girls in the front of them and they walked up the steps and then they waited the two girls giggling and smiling at each other. The music boomed and Leila looked back at Mark as she noticed he was staring at her.

"See I told you," Trish said to Leila as she smiled at her and then grabbed her hand

and the two girls headed out the crowd screaming and calling out to the girls. Glen and Mark come out walking behind the girls as Mark noticed the crowd has not popped this loud for a while. The girls get into the ring. Leila sliding between the ropes as she playfully teases as Mark walks up the stairs getting into the ring. Trish is on the other side as Glen stand in the middle of the ring and held his hand out. She took it and posed a bit.

Mark wrapped his arm around Leila and nuzzled a kiss against her cheek and whispered to her softly "I am so in love with you." Leila began to shake in his hands. She looked at him under the lights his eyes clear as the night sky. She could not believe what he was telling her.

She took a hard swallow as her lips shaken "I am sorry...I am so sorry" her voice trembles. Mark doesn't respond to her but kisses her deeply, passionately and fully out of character. Trish noticed as she points over to show Glen and the crowd screamed with excitement. Glen smiled and looked down at Trish. He knew that this was the moment that was 100% real and hoped that this was a turn in the right direction. 


	12. Chapter 12

Leila felt a pair of hands slowly slide down her body as she was slowly waking up. She was exhausted from the traveling and this was a nice surprise. She laid as still as she could but her body was loving the touch that she missed. She moans softly as she slid her hands against her sides as she felt her shorts slowly being pushed up. She moaned again and tilted her head back. She was enjoying the feelings that were running through her. She could not remember the last time that Mark was so about her and her pleasured. She slides her hand against her body feeling her skin tingle underneath her and being stopped right above her waistline. Her hips began to move in the rhythm of their own. Leila's mind was going to explode as she was being taken to higher and higher pleasure and could not hide it anymore. "Oh my god, Mark!" She said and reached down to touch where is head was and there was nothing but black.

Leila woke up in a fright and grabbed her blanket and pulled it to her chest. She looked around the room and noticed that Mark was still sleeping in the other twin bed. His back was facing her and he looked like he did not hear her. She began to push her hair away from her face feeling thankful that Mark did not wake up. She got up and headed to the bathroom to try to take a shower and calm her self down.

Leila turned on the shower and stripped leaving her clothing on the floor. The water had a nice sound to it as she slowly began to relax too. She stepped into the shower and left the water run against her head. She heard the door open and was to relax to say anything. A rush of cold air came from behind her. She felt hands around her waist slowly slide against her wet body down to her mound. She tilted her head back a bit the water splashing in her face as she moans with pleasure. Her mind was screaming not to stop that she needed this so bad.

Mark knocked on the door "Lei, you okay in there... you been in there for a while" Leila was shocked back into reality as she looked down at the water swirling the drain. "Lei, don't make me break the door down"

"I am good. I will be right out" She called back and rolled her eyes and head. She could not believe that she again was having a mind run wild. She quickly took a shower and wrapped up her hair and body before heading back out to the room. Mark was sitting on his bed his shirt off his lovely body showing. Leila stopped in her tracks as her mind raced and she bit her lip. Mark got up and walked right against her heading to the bathroom.

"Sorry I would have given you more time, but I needed to go." He stopped and looked down at her and she looked up at him her big eyes shining "Stop biting your lip... All you have to do is ask" Leila's eyes went narrow and Mark walked into the bathroom. Lelia closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall once she heard the bathroom door close. She could still smell Mark and it was driving her nuts. She remembers what Trish said about giving him a chance, and the whole way here she has been trying to bite her tongue to bark at him.

Leila wore a light blue off the shoulder Evo dress that had very sporadic flowers all over it. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with a few strands on the side of her face. She wore very natural makeup and sprayed her perfume around the room. If Mark was going to play the game and tease her she was going to do it to him. She sat on a chair as she placed her black high heels on the floor next to her legs. Mark walked out and looked at her as she started to put on her heels.

"I am starving," She said as she put her one heel on her hand slowly brush up against her leg as she slowly sat back continuing to talk to him "Are you ready to go?" Mark smirked at her and walked over to his bed across from the chair. Leila put on her other shoe and at with her legs crossed allowing him to see very far up her leg.

"Are you even wearing panties?" He asked as took off his PJ pants and started putting on clothing. Leila took a deep breath and smiled.

"Do you want to find out?" She asked almost with hope in her voice that he would take the bait.

"Let's go eat," Mark said and stood in front of his sweatpants and t-shirt on. He stuck out his hand and she took it as he pulled her up to her feet and against his body. She smiled and ran her hand down his chest and then turned around and bounced her way out of the room. Mark followed her as she waited at the elevator knowing that today was going to be something. Both of them wanted each other and having to act like a couple was starting to affect themselves off camera as well. Mark sighed as the elevator doors open and there was a couple already in the car. The two of them walked in and Mark placed his hand on Leila's lower back. He noticed the other female whispering to the guy what he could only think was about them.

"I am sorry" The man turned to Mark and started to speak to him "My girlfriend here believes that she knows you like The Undertaker"

Mark smiled "Yes I am he," he said and the girl almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god!" She said and took her hand away from her boyfriend and stuck it out and shook Mark's hand "I am such a fan since I was little. I love all your characters throughout the years and I like the new twists with Leila" She said with a huge smile and the elevator door opened all four getting out at the lobby. "Can I please have a photo?"

"Sure," Mark said and Lelia steps aside and the female grabbed her hand.

"We can both pose" She smiled and said to her "I sure do hope he proposes to you. It would make it complete to have a powerhouse couple" Leila smile and did not say a word. Leila could not speak on what Mark was going to do. Mark held open his arms take each female on either side. The fan on the right side just cuddling up to his chest and Leila on the left her leg a bit lift being sexy. Her boyfriend took the pictures on the cell phone. "Thank you... Thank you so much!" She squealed as her boyfriend handed her her phone and she held it to her chest excited.

"Anytime," Mark said and he placed his hand on Leila's back and the two of them started to head to the breakfast area. Leila wiggled against Mark as she looked up at him.

"She believes we should be together," She said softly and Mark made a grunting noise. "Does that meant you're still opposed to being tied down to one person for the rest of your life?"

"I am not opposed," Mark said and the two started to grab some of the breakfast food off the bar. Leila stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. He did not say any more just continued on his way down the bar. Leila sat down at a table in the corner. She crossed her legs and Mark follow shortly afterward.

"Explain," She asked as she picked up the fork and started to eat.

"Explain what?"

"How all of a sudden you are not opposed to being with one person" She continued to eat. Mark just shrugged and of course continued to eat his breakfast. Leila played with her food as she watched the other people in the dining area. She could tell who were the fans and who was not.

Mark looked at his watch "We have about an hour before we have to be at the autograph session. You want to walk around a bit and at least get some junk food for later?"

"I am down for that" She smiles at him as she remembered the time that Mark and her use to grab snacks and then go out to the mountains finding a nice place where the sunshine and they watch the clouds go by. That was a simpler life... not now where everyone knows your name. Leila looked at Mark and reached over and touched his left hand and held it. She smiled as she watched him respond squeezing her hand. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing as she was.

The two of them made their way to a convent store as they walked in Mark kept close to Leila. He knew that this could be a disaster or a blessing and he was not sure which way. He was not a fan of going out in public most of the time since the fans sometimes just got overwhelming. Mark grabbed a basket and the two of them chatted as they made their way back to the junk food.

"Mark, I don't want to eat too much. I will have to work this out tomorrow" She started to laugh as she danced to the music in the aisle.

Mark shook his head "Is every woman worried about what they eat?"

Leila leaned up against Mark as he leaned over searching for some chips. She slides her hands against his butt as she then took up a spot next to him. He smiles and shook his head. He picked up chips and put them in the basket he carried. Mark stood in the aisle and a few other customers started to fill the aisle. Mark grabbed Leila's hand and headed out of the aisle to the candy aisle. "One more thing," He said and started looking through the candy.

"Mark" Leila said softly as she grabbed on to his arm "Do you remember the times when we would go grab snacks and head to mountains?" She looked up at him and Mark swallowed hard.

"Yes," He paused and looked down at her gently pushing her loose hair aside and leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. Leila's eyes closed as she savored the taste of his lips as the kiss continued to get deeper.

"Undertaker?" A fan said softly and Mark turned his head to his name "Can I have a photo?"

"Sure," He said placed an arm around the guy and took a selfie. Leila took a deep breath as she grabbed some candy and threw it in the basket. Mark picked up the basket and the two of them made their way to check out the junk food. The two of them walked out of the convent store with their prizes in hand.

"Do you have the directions?" Leila asked and walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah," He said and placed the bags in the back seat. Leila sat down into the car. Mark got into the driver side. He took s a deep breath and reached behind Leila and grabbed the directions. His body

pressed up against the passenger seat. Leila took this chance to take a deep breath of him and he noticed it. Mark smiled a bit and sat back down and started the car. The radio began to play music and the two of them were on their way to the autograph session.

"You never answered my question," Mark said to Leila and she tilted her head as they pulled into a parking lot. "Hello," He said to the guard and showed his license and the guard left him in.

"What question would that have been?" She asked and noticed the song on the radio and reached for the volume.

"Are you even wearing panties?" Mark said with a laugh and placed his hand on hers to stop her from changing the volume. Leila's heart raced even more since she started to feel his skin. She started to feel like she is driving her self insane.

"Don't you wish you would have taken me up on my question if you wanted to find out." She laughed and started to dance "You remember when we heard this song the beach that summer." She started to laugh "You thought you were hot stuff and you ended up falling off the stage and taking me down with you."

"Yes, how could I forget such an embarrassing moment"

"Please... it's so long gone and at that time we were carefree... no one knew us" She paused and looked over at Mark. She reached out and brushed his cheek softly.

"Come on let's get this autograph session started," Mark said trying to get down to business and getting his brain off of the tightening in his pants. Leila got out of the car carefully not to show any bits of her and walked over to Mark who was waiting at the front of the car. He placed and hand on her lower back and the two of them made their way to the autograph session.

The autograph session went without a problem. Mark was first in line and then Leila. The fans laughed and played along with Leila as she made comments and continued to chat and tease Mark. The promoter leaned in and whispered to Mark. "In about 30minutes we are going to break for lunch. A few fans bought tickets to eat cold cuts with you and Leila."

"I was not told about this." He turned his head and looked at him "How long is this session going? I have plans."

"The session is still until 3, but instead of a break, you two will eat with the fans," He said and stood up and took a step back.

Mark stood up and walked behind Leila and whispered the new information in her ear. She leaned back against him with a smile and nodded her head knowing that she could not really disagree with what was happening. She knew that the fans were also watching every move. "So, I was just told that we are eating lunch with the fans. I am sure that you will enjoy that, but this event is still over at 3." Mark gently said and leaned down a bit and kissed Leila naked shoulder. Her skin getting goosebumps all over it as his lips touched her fiery skin. The crowd screamed and hooted as some took pictures. Leila smiled and leaned back into Mark. Her mind was racing and her breath a bit unstable. She could not believe how much her body was aching for Mark to touch her again. Mark walked away and sat back down to continue to sign his autographs.

The promoter stood in the front of the line. "Excuse me... Excuse me!" He got everyone attention. Leila looked at Mark who reaches out to her and placed his arm around the back of her chair. " We are going to take an hour lunch break. If you happen to buy a ticket for lunch in... it will be held on the first floor of the conference room. Thank you all and see you then"

Mark stood up and Leila followed as the promoter ushered them. Leila leaned up against the wall and Mark walked over to her placing an arm against the wall. "I need a break," Leila said and looked up at Mark.

"I know what you mean." He paused and gently rubbed her cheek.

"I need to use the restroom before we got to lunch." She said to the promoter Leila walked down the hallway the two men following. She walked into the family bathroom. She paused and quickly turned back around to the closed door and opened it. "Mark can you help me," She asked and the promoter was ready to help out.

"Sure," He said and looked at the small promoter next to him. "You watch the door," He said and Mark walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Leila pulled up her dressed and used the restroom. Mark leaned against the countertop crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, no panties," He said with a smile and his mind began to race.

"Well yeah," She paused as she cleaned her self up. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands "I do know what you like... if you forgot."

"How could I forget," he said and smiled as he turned towards her. She reached for the towels right next to him and Mark took her there.

Mark pinned her up against the wall pushing her with the thud. Her heart raced as their lips found one another in a feast with furry. The two hands ran all over each other. Mark leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently biting the nape of her exposed neck. He could feel her moans against his lips. She slid her hands down Mark's shirt and then against his pants. He was tight in his jeans and Leila knew it. She went to undo his pants and Mark grabbed her wet hands pinning them against the wall. "I know what you want too."

"You been teasing me all day," She said softly and Mark continued to kiss her shoulders, neck, and top of her breast.

"I want you. I want us. I want you to stop fighting me and let me..." He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Everything alright?" The promoter called in

"Oh my god the goddam babysitter," Mark said softly "Yea, we will be right out," He said and took a step away from Leila both of them breathing heavy with passion. Leila pulled the towels and dried her hands. She flushed the toilet and threw away the paper towels. She began to fix her self in the mirror making sure he hair looked perfect. Mark was bothered. He wanted to say what was on his mind He wanted to tell her his feelings. He opened the bathroom door and walked out "Lei, let's go" He said and she looked at him and followed.

The promoter walked then down the stairs. There were fans hollering and carrying on. Leila smiled and waved as she tried not to fall down the steps. The group walked into the room and the fans followed. Leila took a seat at one of the tables and the promoter handed her bottle water. She opened it and took a drink. The fans quickly started to find a spot to sit close to the superstars. Leila looked at Mark who was across the room already checking out the food. Mark looked at her and headed over and stood behind her.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Come get something to eat and everyone will follow." Leila looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her softly. The room erupted with cheers of the fans enjoying the moment that they shared. Mark put his hand out and she took it. The two went up and grabbed food and the fans followed. The lunch went well as the fans asked questions and spoke to Mark and Leila about everything.

One of the females in the group spoke up and the normal question came out "Mr. Taker. I am enjoying this new side of you. Do you have an idea on when you will pop the question?"

Mark smiled and took a drink of his water as much as he could to slow it down. Leila smiled and shook her head knowing that Mark was always opposed about being tied down and somehow these questions were making him change his mind. "Um, let me just say that I am not so closed minded as I use to be about having a lifetime partner." Leila stopped eating and looked right at Mark. He placed his hand over her arm and smiled at her. "I bet you never saw that happen" He leaned into her and said. Leila just shook her head and stared at him her mouth wanting to drop open, but it couldn't at this point of the game. Her mind started to race with questions she wanted to ask Mark but now was not the time.

"Lei, are you paying attention?" Mark asked softly getting her attention.

"Sorry, what was the question?" She asked and Mark nodded.

"I am sorry can you repeat that?"

"What is one thing that is the hardest thing to do as a superstar?" The male teenager asked

"Shopping" Leila said and the room started to laugh "Honestly, think about going to the store to pick up a pair of underwear. There are people following you watching what type you pick... the size you pick up... and don't pick up a 'bigger' size" She took a big breath "Ladies you know what I am talking about."

The lunch was about over and the females came over and chatting with Leila. Mark did not leave her side as he sat next to her and she took his hand every moment that she could. The one female asked to be a hug. Leila stood up and she hugged ever female in that room and told them something special about them wanting to make this moment special to each person. Mark pulled out his cell phone and see that Glen texted him.

"Hey, I hope the road is not crazy and you and Leila are getting alone. Trish and I are enjoying the sun here and laying by the pool." Glen texted and Mark texted back and put the phone back in his pocket. Mark walked over to Leila and placed his hand on her back and she leaned right into him just like a normal relationship. Leila looked up at Mark and smiled as a thought that this was just her public life flashed through her head. She looked down at the ground as Mark felt her weight change.

"What is wrong?" Mark whispered to her as he keeps smelling her hair. Leila shook her head and promoter ushered them into an elevator. Mark tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He could see the tears were coming. He kisses her lips so softly and sweetly. "I am sorry." He whispered to her "I want to love you..."

"Almost done for the day guys. I believe that this went well" The promoter said interrupting again. Mark was getting tired of the 

babysitter always being around.

"Yes it has been a long day," He said and Leila cuddled into Mark and he felt her body's warmth. The elevator opened up and they got out and headed back to the table to continue the autographs. Leila waved as Mark and she was still intertwined as they walked up to the table. With this session finally over the promoter thank both Leila and Mark for such an easy day. Mark was just happy to get rid of the babysitter.

Mark and Leila made their way to the car a few fans stopping them. "Mark, can we just go somewhere alone for a bit?" Leila asked as they got into the car.

"Sure," He paused "How about I get us some drinks and we go hang out in the sun and get some massages?"

"Oh yes," Leila said rubbing her head "That will be so nice" The two drove in the car in a bit of silence. Mark reached over and placed his hand on Leila's thigh. She did not shy away. She wanted this she thought and moved closer to the center console.

Leila walked around the room in her white fluffy robe as Mark walked into the room. He smiled at her and handed her some champagne. Leila took it and took a heavy drink of it and then took a seat in one of the chairs. Mark sat down in the chair next to her and gently ran the back of his hand against Leila's cheek and she smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Leila stood in front of the mirror as she fixed her hair in big curls. She wore a large top dress that had a scooping neckline and a belt that hung off her hips. She wore stockings on her legs along with knee-high black boots. Her makeup was soft just some lipstick and nude eye shadow. She reached down her waist as a hand slowly slide around her hip. She smiled and looked up at Mark.

"You ready?" He asked in almost a whisper as he nuzzled against her neck.

"Yes," She said and she grabbed her clutch and Mark held the door open to her. Leila walked out of the room and Mark closed the door behind them. He placed his hand on her back and the two left the hotel. Mark had a plan he made a reservation at a local small restaurant. The two of them walked into the restaurant and Leila scanned the room. She wondered how many of the people knew who they were. Mark walked up to the hostess keeping a hand on Leila.

"Come right this way," the hostess said and Mark guided her to follow. Leila leaned into Mark as the two were taken to a table in a corner. Leila looked at everyone in the full restaurant as she seen each table lit up by candlelight. She smiled as she could not remember the last time that Mark took her out to dinner.

"Thank you," Mark said and Leila took a seat and Mark sat across from her in the booth.

"This place is really nice," Leila said softly as she played with her hair.

"Yeah, the guy at the front desk recommended this place. I figured that you and I have not had time alone in a while and this would nice."

"Yea, the last time you and I shared a meal... just between us... was what... about 5-6 years" She laughed at Mark as he shook his head.

"You are really never going to let me live it down?" He asked and Leila smiled and pushed her lips together. She wanted to forgive him for everything, but at the same time knew that she couldn't. Mark reached over at the table and took Leila's hand as they started to chat. Mark hand the whole night planned out. The two of them sipped on champagne and chatted until dinner came.

"Are you going to explain to me your answer from earlier?" Leila asked

"About what?"

"That somehow you are not opposed to being tied down for the rest of your life?" She paused "When did that change" She paused "thank you," she said to the waitress. Mark took a large sip of his drink. Leila started to laugh as Spinach Ravioli was placed in front of her with just butter and parmesan cheese on top. "I can not believe this" Mark smiled as he knew she was excited to see her meal.

"I am glad that you like it," He said with a smile and reached over to brush her flushed cheeks. Leila closed her eyes and moved her head into the hand. Mark slide around the corner booth next to Leila and he rubbed his nose gently against her cheek. Leila turned her cheek and her eyes started to search Mark's eyes. He took her left hand into his and gently kissed it as he held it close to his chest. He took the chance and kissed her deeply as he placed his hand against her neck and cheek. The two parted after being lost for a while in each other's touch and tongues. Leila stared at Mark she has no idea what to do or what to say. "I want you to know...I regret every moment that I did not have with you."

"Mark," She started to say softly as she looked down at him bowing her head. She began to feel very bad about things even tho she believed he deserved it.

"Lei, please" He paused "I want you to know this... I learned from my mistakes. I honestly have." He paused and Leila put her hands over her mouth as it dropped open her mind racing what Mark was planning. "I am not afraid anymore to have a life long partner if that partner is you." He paused "This is my promise to you. I will be exclusively and devote my self to you. I will make you my wife one day, Leila."

Leila could feel her heart beating in her throat as she tried to breath. "Mark" She slowly gasped for air as she looked at their hands and then up at him. He pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply. Leila returned his passion. She wanted so much to be with Mark and be the only woman in his world. Leila could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and then Leila's phone started to buzz.

"What is going on?" He said and reached down and see it was Glen and Leila reached her phone and seen it was Trish. Mark and Leila both answered the phone and heard screaming on the other side.

"Glen asked me to marry him. I said yes!" Trish yelled. Leila felt her self become excited for Trish as she told her quick details on what happened and then ended the conversation. Mark started to eat his dinner as he waited for Leila to get off the phone. Leila closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. She took a deep breath and picked up her fork pushing around her food.

"So, did Glen tell you that he was going to ask Trish?" She paused and looked up at Mark.

"No, I had no idea," He said and he could tell that this hurt Leila in a way. He reached over to her and rubbed her back "Come on let us finish dinner and we can go get some drinks." Leila smiled and started to eat.

Leila and Mark started to make their way out of the crowded restaurant. Mark placed his hand on the lower part of her back as they walked. The two of them stood outside as they waited for their car. Mark placed is an arm around Leila. Normally Leila just ignored a lot of things that the fans did, but right now she felt horrible and lower than low. She paused she was in her 30s and not in a stable relationship at all. "They are taking pictures," Leila said as she whispered to Mark leaning up to him.

Mark smiled a bit and leaned back down "Let them." He slid his hand down her back and under her skirt a bit. She wiggled a bit uncomfortable and was glad when the car pulled up. She walked away from Mark and to the car. Mark took a big step and grabbed the door opening it for her and Leila got in.

Leila and Mark ordered a drink at the bar. Leila stirred her drink with her finger and gently sucked on her finger. Mark smiled as he watched her. Leila knew that Mark was watching her. She was beyond frustrated with the day. She put the drink up to her lips and took as much of the liquid in as she could.

"Woah, Slow down... your not a fast drinker," Mark said

"You don't even understand right now how much I want to drink away this," She said and raised her hand once more getting the bartender to bring her a second drink. Mark knew what she was talking about he could tell the mood between the two of the changed a bit with the news from Trish and Glen. Lei pounded down the first drink as the bartender put the second one in front of her.

"Drunk night it is," Mark said with a laugh and ordered another whiskey on the rocks.

Mark and Lei started chatting and laughing with the others at the bar in the hotel. The two of them had a nice buzz going on more than the average, and it allowed the public to get even closer to the two of them as the whole bar began to chat with one another. Lei leaned into Mark as she started to laugh at the joke that the one guy was telling them. She looked up at Mark "I wish you would love me as much as I love you" She paused and Mark took the opening and held on to her.

"I wish I knew," He said "guys are thick headed ya know"

"Thick headed... is an understatement... you left me... you left me all alone" tears started to come down her eyes and Mark knew the night at the bar was over. He got the bartenders attention and ordered drinks to their room as he held on to Leila. "You are my world. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night." She paused "I don't' even want to think about you and I am still stuck thinking about you!" She said and got angry.

"Come on Lei, Lets got to the room and get some snacks" He paused "They will bring us our drinks"

"Oh yeah we did get snacks," She said with a bubbly self coming through her tears. She leaned over to Mark and he held her up a bit as the two of them went up to their room. Mark opened the door and Lei walked in and went right to the balcony. Mark was amazed that room service already had their drinks on the counter. Mark grabbed the drinks and the snacks and the headed out to the balcony as he looked over at Lei sitting on the lounge chair.

"Here," Mark said handing her the drink and the bag. Lei ripped open the one snack and started to eat them. Mark sat down on the chair next to her and the two started out to the stars. "I know I messed up Leila"

"You left me, Mark. I am so mad at you" She said and took a sip of her drink. "I was mad at you for a long time... even when I started here" She paused and looked at him and he looked at her. He noticed how sparkling her eyes are. He missed everything that they use to be to each other. Mark reached up to Lei and brushed her cheek and gently slid his hands behind her ear. Leila leaned over to Mark and kissed him softly her lips gently brushing her tongue against his lips. Mark opened his lips to her and she tasted the whiskey on his tongue. Her hands rubbed against his chest as the two of them began to explore each other.

Leila pulled away quickly her brain kicking in as she knew she should not do this. "I can't," She said her breath staggered as she looked at Mark. Mark reached over to her and she took the last bit of her drink into her mouth.

"Stop thinking about it lets just live it," He said to her and he stood up. His jeans were getting tight and sitting outside was not the ideal spot. He reaches down and picked up Leila in one swoosh. She laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck as the other hand placed down her glass. He walked into the sliding glass doors. Leila took the chance and kissed Mark again her hair now brushing against his face as their lips not parting each other.

Mark placed Leila on the bed as he 

got on top of her. He pulled her dress up as he felt her skin react to his touch. The goosebumps forming under his fingertips. He snaps her barely their panties against her hip. She pushed her head back air escaping her lungs as Mark pulled her outfit off her body. She laid beneath him in her bra and panties. Mark snuggled his face into her breast sucking and nipping at her breast as peaked they to his lips. Leila moans gently to him as Mark gently slid his hand down her thigh and between them nesting it between her legs. Mark could tell that she was soaking the barley their panties did not hide her joy.

Mark kneeled up to take off his shirt and Leila pulled off her dress and reached for his jeans. She could not wait for him. Her body ached for him to bad and could not wait to connect with him. She reached up and undid his jeans as fast as she could. Her fingers getting twisted within one another. Mark placed his hand over hers and undid his pants. Leila leaned back on her elbows and started to giggle a bit. Mark got off of her an took his pants off to the floor. He reached over to Leila and kissed her slowly gently running his tongue against her lips.

Leila responded and two of them were twisted up together again. Leila's arms are stretched out over her head and Mark kissed her lips and then gently her shoulders and down further. Mark's hand gently sliding against her sides and hips. Mark gently slide himself between her legs kissing her gently and slowly opening her legs. Mark then put himself snuggled right into her. Leila's head tilted back as she grabbed onto the covers. He kissed her neck as he made sure to take this nice and slow forcing Leila to feel every inch of them together.

Leila looked up at Mark as she reached out to him and he leaned down and kissed her. Mark pushed away her hair as he nuzzled down to his elbows on either side of her head. The two kisses and twisting into each other. "Mark" Leila said out of breath and Mark kissed her softly. Mark tilted her hips up towards him allowing to get him more access to her. He kissed her neck and shoulder a bit more.

"Never again Lei. I will have you forever" He continued as he did one deep thrust after another "You will always be mine" Leila orgasm in his arms her body tensing and shaking against him. Mark knew how sensitive she would be. Mark reached down and touch her throbbing knob and wiggled it. Leila wiggled below him as she tried to get her self in a comfortable place. Mark enjoyed how tight she was around him. He took a few more thrusts and spilled inside of her forcing her to enjoy another orgasm as he felt fulfilled. He tilted his head down and kissed Leila as she looked up at him putting her arms around him. He pulled out and laid next to Leila's naked body. He pulled the comforter over her as she snuggled into him. He kissed cheek and forehead.

Leila woke up the sun barely up as she looked out the sliding glass door. She felt Mark arm on her as she turned her head and seen that Mark was asleep next to her. She gently reached over and brushed is a hair away from his face. Leila started to remember what happened last night. It had been such a long time and last night just prove to her that she needed to forgive and love Mark. Leila gently slid out of the bed and stood naked in the room. She stretched a bit as she walked over to the bathroom.

She turned on the water as she pulled her hair up and clipped it up on top of her head. The warmth of the shower steaming up the bathroom as she used the toilet. Leila got into the shower her body aching a bit as the water ran against it. She placed her arm against the wall and head against it. Her mind began to replay last night. Her hand slowly sliding down her body as she allowed the water to flow over her back. She slid her hand between her legs as she remembered the passion the two of them shared.

"You know my rules are not to touch," Mark said and it startled Leila to jump a bit in the shower. Mark opened the curtain behind her and got in.  
"Sorry, my mind ran away from me," She said a bit as she turned around to face him and he smiled down at her. She reached out to him and he spun her around pushing her up against the wall a smile crawled on her face as her breath started to become rapid. Mark smiled and pushed her wet hair away from her shoulder as he nibbled on it a bit.

"I can't imagine that you forgot my rules," He said in his ruff voice as he smiled. Mark placed his hand around her hip and right into her flower "You were remembering what we did" He continued to talk as he gently slides his hand around her vulva. He could hear Leila breath faster and her body responding to his touch. "How I pleased you... How you shook in my arms" He paused "How I claimed you as mine."

"Yes" was the only word that she could get out as Mark quickly stopped and she moans almost in a complaint wanting him to continue. Leila stood still against the wall Mark smacked her butt as shook a little as he smacked her several times over and over. Leila gasping and smiling enjoying what was happening. Mark looked at her, her eyes partly closed and Mark rubbed her bottom a bit soothing her.

Mark turned off the water and got out of the tub and grabbed a towel and held it open and Leila stepped out and he wrapped it around her. He pulled it tightly around her and pushed her to the ground. He pushed open her legs as he could feel her squirm around to try to get some type of leverage. Mark was not having any of that. He pushed back down flat on her stomach. Mark slide right into her with a hard thrust. Leila cried out to him and Mark smiled "This is for me not for you." Mark held her down as he forcefully took what he was claiming as his. Mark placed his fingers in her hair as he pulled her hair making sure to buck against her harder as he rode hard into his orgasm. He placed his hand on either side of her shoulders to hold himself up off of her.

His breath is hard and rugged. Leila is the same way he knew that she enjoyed it as much as he did. He picked himself off the floor and opened the bathroom door. He walked back over to Leila and picked her up wrapped up in the towel. She places her head against his shoulder. Mark gently kissed her forehead and placed her into the bed. She snuggled against the sheets. Mark reached for her lotion and gently rubbed some on her bottom as she feels asleep.

Mark got himself dressed and headed out of the room to get some food and a drink. He looked over at Leila and gently smiled at her as he began to think about how he could never really be without her anymore. He ran his hands through his hair as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Leila stretched and did not feel Mark next to her. She woke up in a panic since she didn't know where Mark went. She looked around the room not seeing him and got out of the bed. She looked down at the clock and noticed that it was almost noon. She got her self dressed. She knew that she needed to get a work out in before she got something to eat. She smiled to herself as she pulled her panties up and noticed that Mark put lotion on her butt. She threw on a workout clothes and went down the gym. 


	14. Chapter 14

Mark sitting at the bar and took a long drink of his beer. He reached down into this pocket and pulled out the small ring and played with it in his fingers. His mind started to wonder when he would find the right moment to give to her. He learned from his mistakes and wanted to be with her more than anyone else in the world.

"Hey, where is my brother of destruction!" Glen screamed from the doorway and Mark placed the ring in the palm of his hand and then into his pocket as he stood and picked up the beer in his hand and finished it. He walked over to Glenn and placed his hand out and he took it putting him into a big hug.

"About time you show up for work" Mark laughed at him and smiled down at Trish "I hope he didn't take all your strength away" He snickered and she punched him.

"Its good to see you too," She said with a smile and looked up at Glen "I am going to go put our bags into our room," She said and Glen leaned down and kissed her goodbye as she turned around and walked away. Glen watching every step she took away from him until he couldn't anymore.

"So, everything going well?" Glen asked as he got the bartender's attention.

"Its going" Mark said with a smile and took a drink of his beer. Glen just smiled and shook his head as the two of them chatted.

Trish walked into the gym and spotted Leila and went right over to her. Leila took off her headphone and hugged her tightly. "I am soo excited to be back!" Trish said and smile and showed off her ring.

"Let me see!" Leila said and smiled as she took her hand and looked at it with a bright smile "Come let's walk and you can tell me all about how this went down." The girls started the warm-up and walked on the treadmills. Leila could not be happier for Trish and Glen. Trish continued to talk about her wedding and all the planning that the two of them have already started since they were both at home.

Leila walked down the hallway to the hotel room. She was feeling good after a nice workout and now having her friend back to talk too. She placed her key into the door and opened it. Mark laid on bed with a smile on his face.

"How was your work out?" He asked and got up walking over to her.

"Good, Trish was telling me all about the engagement and their plans for the wedding" She bowed her head

"Yeah Glen is talking about that too" Mark reached out to Leila and brushed against her cheek.

Leila looked up at Mark. He could tell that Leila was upset with herself that she was not at that stage of her life. Mark ran his hands against her ear and pulled her lips right on his and the two are starting to intertwined themselves. Mark pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her that her breath was lost with each one. Leila pulled her self on top of the dresser as she wrapped her legs around Mark's waist.

Mark pulled Leila sports bra off over her head and planted a few kisses on her neck and slowly down to her breast in which he gave attention to her nipples. Leila leaned her head up against the wall in pleasure as she dragged her nails up Mark's back slowly pulling his shirt off. He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropping it to the floor. Mark picked up Leila and moved her over to the bed. Leila giggled and squealed in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses his lips softly.

"Girly, you can be sweet all you wish, but you know what you're in store for" he growled to her and she wiggled up the bed on her elbows to the pillows. Leila smiled at him as he reached down and tugged at her shorts. Leila laid naked in front of Mark as the two of them stared at each other breathing heavy. Mark reached over and tied two of his socks together and then to the headboard. Leila watched him with intent as every moment he came close to him she would kiss or run her hands against his body.

"Hand" Mark commanded and she stuck her hand out him. He took it and tied one and then the other hand. Mark slowly ran his fingers against her breast to her stomach and thighs. Leila squirmed under his fingers each touch better than the last. Mark slide his hand right between her legs and began to tease and play with her mound. He was driving her crazy as she started to wiggle even more. "Stop" Mark commanded her and she stopped wiggling, but it wasn't long until she started to match her hips to his hand.

Mark pulled his hand away from her and Leila's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?"

"What did I tell you?" He said and with that he pickup her by her hips and turned her over onto her stomach. He grabbed the pillow that her face was in and placed it under her hips and with no noticed he smacked her bare ass. Leila was not ready for this and pushed her body into the bed. "Now stop moving" He growled as he could smell her sweet scent starting to fill the room. He leaned down and kissed her buttock. He then slowly slides his hands up her thighs spreading her apart looking at her sweet little mound naked, pink and wet. He moved to the end of the bed and took off his boxer as he got onto the bed burring his face right into her mound. His tongue licking and swirling all around her. Mark could tell she was getting close as she tightens up around his tongue. He pulled away and started to blow some air onto her as Leila moan as she responded. Mark took this time to spank her a few more times her bottom pink with delight.

Mark loved to tease Leila, but the tease was also for him too. He was ready to take her and feel her cry under his body. He pulled her up to her knees and he entered her in one quick thrust. Leila cried and pulled at her restraints. Mark waited he loved how tight she was around him. He thrust into her one deep one after another. Leila was ready to explode on him and he knew she was going too. "Lei just wait" He breathed to her ear and she moaned as she threw her head down against the mattress. Mark was not giving up he continued placing his hand on her shoulders biting and nipping against her skin trying to make her focus but causing her to even more desire to reach her orgasm.

"Please" She called out to him her body shaking under him

"No," He said again and spanked her bottom once more his rhythm not giving up on her. He was enjoying this as he leaned his head back in the pleasure of the sensation. Mark leaned against Leila his arms over the top of her shoulders and he rode into her deeply. "Now," He said to her and her body shakes under him her toes outstretching as she called to Mark and he called to her.

The room was silence beyond the breathing of the two of them. Mark slowly began to move off of Leila as he untied her and she cuddles right up into his arms. He pulled the covers over her and she was quickly asleep. Mark smiled as he listened to her sleeping he could not imagine any other place he would rather be than with her.

The road was busy with plenty of times that Mark and Leila would sneak away to hook up all over the place. No place was safe locker rooms, bathrooms, cars, hotel rooms. This was their normal pattern. Mark missed this in the past a woman that could keep up with him was exciting. The job was also going great autograph sessions, TV appearances, and shows. They where unstoppable.

Leila sat down with Trish at the table in the cafeteria. Leila wore tight skinny jeans with a crop top and heels. Leila took a sip of her soda.

"Soda? That is not like you at all" Trish said, "You don't want to lose your edge why are you drinking that?"

"My stomach has been upset for the last few days. I figured one will not hurt me."

Trish raised an eyebrow and looked at her "How long have you and Mark been going at it like rabbits?"

"Um, I am not sure maybe about two months now." She paused "You should be happy. I am not fighting with him anymore and it makes traveling a lot easier."

"Well, yeah," She said as she continued to eat "It is nice to be able to just be doing couple goals. Glen and I are thinking about possibly taking a week off soon. There are last-minute plans for the wedding that we need to finalize."

"Isn't it all coming in to focus. In about a month you will be a married woman." Leila said with a smile and a hug to Trish.

"Yes, and I am panic that something will go wrong."

"No matter what happens at the end of the day you two are married and that is what matters."

"You're so right"

"Well, let me let you eat. I will catch up with you later." Leila said getting up and throwing away her soda Trish is right why would be mess up her body with such junk.

Mark and Glen sat in the locker room going over what was going to happen tonight in the match when Mark changed the subject. "I am going to do it"

"You have been doing it." Glen laughed "Don't you think you two need to just cool your jets a bit?"

"No," Mark said and reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box "I am going to as Leila"

"Woah, wait this is serious," Glen said and leaned up against his knees "Are you sure about this?"

"More then ever," Mark said with a smile "I am thinking maybe Friday night since you two are taking off to plan the wedding. I would take Leila out for some dinner and pop the question there."

"You think she is going to say yes?"

"Oh yes" He laughed "Leila has a cute little habit of talking in her sleep and not remembering it. So, I asked her a few times already she just doesn't know it"

"That isn't fair to her" Glen laughed "Well, I can not wait to hear the news. I am sure if you two could work out your differences from the past you can deal with anything that may come."

Leila paced the bathroom as she looked at the small box on the counter. There was only one way to know and that was to pee on this stick. She took a deep breath and opened the packet up and went. She placed the cap back on it and put all the trash in the box. She could not let the piece of it behind for Mark to find. She washed her

hands and opened the door to see Trish sitting on the chair.

"You okay?" She asked and Leila held up the test and started to cry.

The next day Leila and Mark were going to be traveling for an autograph session in Texas while Glen and Trish were going to head home. Leila had to see the doctor beforehand anyways to her yearly physical requirement for the WWE. The group waited for Leila to come out of the trainers' office.

"I can not wait to not set an alarm and just sleep until we wake up," Trish said with a smile and Glen wrapped and arm around her.

"Me either," He said and softly kissed her "I can not wait to call you my wife."

"Yes, that is a bit nerve-racking," She said as Mark's mind just wandered off into space. How was Leila going to take it when he asked her to marry him. "Oh, good that was faster then I thought," Trish said and pointed to Leila walking over to them.

"Sorry, You know how it is all those questions" Leila laughed a bit and Mark smiled walking to her and kissing her deeply.

"Come on come on... slow do the airplane doesn't have a big enough bathroom," Glen said and Mark lifted an eyebrow to the comment.

"Now that is something we did not do yet," Mark said and Leila laughed

"Yes, and I am sure the rest of the people on the plan wants a peaceful flight" She patted his chest and he laughed a bit the four of them started to head to the car so that they were not late for the flight.

Leila and Trish sat in the back seat and started to talk wedding plans as the guys were in the front. The girls knew that in time the guys would ignore what they were doing and continued on their conversation. Leila and Trish started to write notes back and forth to each other talking about the pregnancy.

"Does he know?"

"No, I am going to tell him tonight. He wants to go out to dinner."

"Do you think he will freak out?"

"No, he should be happy it will force him to take a break."

"Yes, but you know how he is."

"Yes and that is the problem" Leila handed over the paper and they noticed that they were at the airport. Trish took the paper and put in it in her pocket knowing that it will be safer with her then Leila. The group got their things together and started to make their way into check-in. They stood in line and of course, Mark could not leave Leila alone. Trish was even starting to want to smack his hand as he kept trying to go up to her sundress.

"Mark, let her alone... Your such a horn dog" Trish said and Glen shook her hand to shut up.

"That is why I am with her and not you" Mark teased back as he looked over Leila's shoulder at her and stuck out his tongue.

The group sat in the waiting area and finally Leila and Mark's plane was called and they said goodbye to each other. Mark and Leila walked away from the group and headed onto the plane. Trish and Glen sat back down and waited for their plane to get called.

"Babe, try not to get involved with their relationship too much, "Glen said to Trish about her comment to Mark.

"He needs to just leave her alone," She said and Glen just looked at her for a while. Trish got out her phone and the paper fell out of her pocket. Both Glen and reached down at the same time to get it. "I got it"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I have to throw it out"

"Oh, not that is nothing," Glen said snagging the note of out her hand and began to read it.

"Do... not... say... a... word?" Trish said and took the note back ripping it up and throwing it away in the trash can nearby.

Leila leaned against Mark as the two of them waiting for their table to be ready "I am surprised that you wanted to go out tonight"

"Yeah, why not... after all it has been some time since it was just the two of us going out."

"You're so right." She said and he kissed her deeply as his name got called for their table. Mark took her hand and followed the hostess.

Mark sat across from Leila and looked at the menu together. They pointed out a few things and chatted. The waitress came over and asked for their order. Mark ordered himself a beer and Leila got ice tea.

"You should have gotten a beer," Mark said to Leila and she just smiled.

"I know, but I have to keep in good shape. I am sure no diva wants to be seen with a beer belly." She joked with her and Mark put out his hand for hers. Leila did that and Mark smile and he started to talk about the old days when they were kids. The waitress returned with the drinks and they both ordered their food.

"I never thought that life would be like that again" Mark reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He kept a hold of her hand as he got down on one knee "Leila, I screwed up so many times before, but I know you are the only one for me and I would be honored to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes... Yes" Leila said in shock and tears. Mark put the small black ring on to her finger. Leila kissed Mark and then looked down at the ring he just gave her it had a ruby heart in the middle along with two small rubies on the side of the heart which made an arrow shape and the arrows' point which pointed to the main heart. The ring has angel wings filled with small white gems. Leila knew inside her heart she would always say yes to Mark.

Mark took a seat back in his chair with a beaming smile on his face as he looked over at Leila with such pride. Their dinner came and it was placed in front of them. They chatted as they ate and Leila began to think about how she was going to tell Mark. She had to do it soon and now they are engaged so it just felt right to share this with him.

"I have to tell you something too," Leila said with a smile and Mark took a bite of his food.

"Oh yea"

"Yes, while I was at the doctor's today. It was confirmed that we are pregnant."

"Wait! What?!" Mark said putting down his fork and knife and looking at her.

"We are pregnant... they think about 5 or 6 weeks" Leila smiled but was a bit nervous about how Mark was acting.

"But your taking birth control," He said and started to doubt himself "Right?"

"Yes, but sometimes with the traveling and whatnot. I forgot a day or two."

"How could you forget?" He asked a bit upset

"Mark, it's birth control is not 100% you will not get pregnant. Plus we have been going at it like rabbits. It was bound to happen."

"Not if you were taking the pills correctly" He snapped back.

"So, it's my fault?" She looked at him and shook her head "You're being ridiculous."

There was silence at the table for a long time as they both finished their dinner. Mark finally look up at Leila "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes," She said to him almost embarrassed that he was even going to ask such a thing.

"It is not a prime time to have a baby. Your career will stop. You will not be on the road. Can you image going to Trish and Glen's wedding with a bump?"

"Mark, I want this. I want us more then you will ever know and understand. Listen to what you are asking." She paused "I have a degree and my writing I can fall back on." Mark just looked at her and could not understand why she would want to keep the baby.

The two of them started to walk out of the restaurant. Leila was extremely happy but worried that Mark was not going to give this up and not support her decision to keep the baby. He placed his hand on her back as they walked out to his car and of course with Mark being a foul mood the two of them run into fans which stopped them for pictures. The two of them were silence in the car. Leila slowly rubbing her stomach with her left hand excited that they were starting a family. They walked into the hotel room and Leila took off her dress as Mark looked at her.

"I am not trying to be unreasonable" He finally said.

"But you are. We created a life and since we did we need to take responsibility for it and give this child the best life we can." She said and Mark just looked at her naked as she put on an oversized t-shirt.

"Leila I can not have a kid" Mark just blurted out and sat down on the bed.

"Mark, we will work it out." She paused "Come lay down just sleep on it"

The next day Mark walked around the back of the arena. He did not see Leila since last night. This morning she was working out and he left early for the arena. Mark stopped into the meeting about what was going to happen tonight in the house show. He took a seat on the side and did not see Leila in the meeting. Vince stopped at Mark after the meeting.

"Hey Mark" I am surprised to see you here

"Yeah"

"So what is on your mind?" Vince asked as he pulled up a chair and sat with him

"Well, I have a bit of thing on my mind. Leila and I are pregnant." Mark said as if he could not believe it. "I am not ready for this."

"Yeah, no one is ready for a baby"

"I am no shape for a baby," He said and took a deep breath.

"Mark, just take it one step at a time," Vince said and placed his hand on his shoulder "I am sure you two will figure it out between a baby and a wedding you two are going to be busy."

"What do you mean the wedding?" Mark asked and he looked at Vince.

"Well, I talked to Leila this morning. She was very excited about the whole thing." Vince looked at Mark sort of confused "I told her to send you me and I would give you some advice about being a dad."

"Um, I didn't know that," Mark said, "I did not see Leila today I thought she went to work out this morning."

"No," Vince looked down at his watch "I would give her a call. I am sure she is back at home by now"

"Home?" He said and shook his head

"Yeah, She asked to be written out of the script stating she did not want to rise the pregnancy."

Mark pulled out his phone and noticed that he had a text message from Leila 'I am going to keep the baby. I am not asking anything from you. When you are ready we will be here.'

Trish was getting her finishing touches put on her dress as she looked at the door as it opened. "Leila!" She walked over to her

and hugged her tightly "I missed you!"

"I miss you too!" Trish moved right away and looked her up and down. Leila wore a light blue skin tight dress. She reached down and placed her hand on her growing bump.

"How are you doing? And the baby?"

"We are doing good. I have not heard from Mark so this will be the first time I might see him tonight " She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, you just tell me if there is anything that we can do. Even if that is kicking the best man out of the wedding" Trish started to laugh and walked back over to the mirror taking one last look of herself. "I am not sure if I am ready for this"

"Of course you are one step at a time," Leila said and put out her arm and Trish took it. The two of them walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs.

"I could not do this without you," Trish said and she looked over at Leila the tears starting to fall.

Leila dabbed them away with a tissue "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Thank you" She hugged her once more and rubbed her belly again and Leila smiled as she glowed. She placed her left hand on top of her belly and rubbed it softly. "You're still wearing his ring?"

"I still love him. I can not help it that he can't grow up to be a father." She paused and Trish's father came up and kissed his daughter. "I better for find myself a seat"

"Leila, do you know" Trish ask right before she entered the door and Leila smiled and turned back to her as she just put her arms out and Trish knew that the dress was for a reason.

Leila walked into the ceremony and took a seat near the back, but got Mark's within a blink. He stood up straighter and looked over at her. Leila held onto her purse and tried not to let the nerves get to her. She looked at Mark and gave a small wave and he nodded his head. The ceremony started Trish smiled as she looked over at Leila and then down the aisle to Glen which made her smile grow brighter she was absolutely in love.

Leila leaned up against the bar as she ordered her self from toxin water. Leila talked with a few of the superstars as they all were excited to see her and kept saying motherhood was treating her well. She looked over at the bartender as he placed her drink down. She thanked him and picked up her glass. She turned around Mark stood there just staring at her.

"Hi," She said softly and he reached out and kissed her deeply his tongue tasting the bubbly drink in her mouth.

"Hi," Mark said as he wrapped an arm around her like there was no time that he was missing in her life. "Look I am an idiot and I know that"

"Yes, you are" She agreed and smiled. He looked at her hand and smiled noticing that her ring still fit and she still wore it proudly. "Look I did not want to force you into something, but I did not want to take it from you either."

"Leila, I can face anything, but I need you in my life." He paused and for the first time he placed his hand on her stomach "I need both of you."

"I am sure he would want his daddy to be around too," She said with a smile and Mark kissed her again.

"That was the day I promise you and your mama that I might be the best at all this parenting and husband stuff, but I would try" Mark spoke softly as she gently bounced the baby in his arms "When your older and your dating. I am going to be here to show you the light that your mama showed me. You need one strong woman to stand beside you and you can do anything." He walked over to the crib and slowly put the baby down to sleep. Mark turned around to see Leila leaning up against the door frame. "I was just telling him a story."

"Ah, yes," Leila said with a smile, "I think I know that story."

Mark kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her "It is the best one you have written yet."


End file.
